5'3 perfection
by SweetAbandonment
Summary: LeviXPetra- because there's not enough of it. Rated M for, you guessed it; steaminess
1. Chapter 1

Petra stacked the papers neatly at the corner of his desk then gave the room a final look over. Spotless. She hoped he'd be pleased with her. The door creaked open, Captain Levi dragging his feet through the doorway. He immediately slipped out of his uniform jacket, tossing it onto his bed.

"Captain!" Petra's voice was overly excited. She blushed at herself as Levi stopped in his tracks, staring at her curiously.

"Petra." He replied coolly. She smiled, pulling her hair behind her ear. He glanced around the room, nodding with approval. "Very good work." he noted as he took a seat behind his desk. She moved aside, standing over his shoulder as he moved the stack of papers in front of him to look over.

"I sorted them by date." She informed proudly. He glanced up at her, not looking any more impressed than usual.

"Well I almost feel bad disorganizing them...but that only means you can come back to sort through them again." She blushed.

"W-well, I still have the sheets to change so..." He gestured for her to continue.

"Don't mind me." He said, leaning back in his chair comfortably as he began reading through the paperwork. Petra walked over to his closet, grabbing a fresh batch of sheets and pillowcases, then walked over to his bed, removing the old sheets. Levi glanced over the top of his paperwork every once in awhile, watching her bend over his bed. His eyes lingered lustfully on her. He couldn't control where his thoughts were wandering to. For the past few years, he had developed certain feelings for her he tried not to give any notice to. But why now was he thinking about making love to her? It was inappropriate...Yet, Petra desperately wanted the Captain to love her like she loved him. She felt his eyes on her and glanced over her shoulder as she finished fitting the sheets. Their eyes met and in that moment, Petra's heart leapt from her chest, her stomach was full of butterflies...and then a lustful fire ignited in her core. She bit her lower lip as their eyes lingered on one another. And then he stood from his chair and walked over to her slowly. She stood straight, facing him and he took a cautious step closer. She wanted him, he wanted her and there was now such little space between them. Her eyes closed, anticipating his lips against hers. He leaned in slowly , then caught himself.

"Petra..." his tone was gentle. She opened her eyes, disappointed.

"Yes, Captain?" He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, how beautiful she was...But he swallowed those words down and sighed heavily before his tone changed.

"You should go..." She looked down shamefully, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh...Um, okay."She didn't even take her first step forward before Levi grabbed her arm.

"But, Petra..." His touch was electric. She bit her lip, trying to control herself. But she so desperately desired his touch along every inch of her. "It's not you. You know that, right?" She forced a small smile.

"Y-yeah! I know." Her smile fell. "It's okay...If you don't want-"

"The opposite, Petra Ral...I do want." Hope returned to her eyes.

"You do?" he nodded slowly, eyes trailing down to her breasts, hidden away behind her thin top. He lifted his finger, tapping one of her shirt buttons tauntingly.

"Very much so." She closed her eyes and decided in that moment to be especially daring.

"Then...take me, Captain." He blinked, not answering quickly enough for her. "I...I want you to make love to me." Her tone was somewhat panicked now. Her breathing erratic, she gripped his shirt collar, forcing him close. "Captain, I want to be the mother of your children!" His eyes widened, his face gone completely white. She blushed furiously, angry with herself now. "I'm sorry I'm yelling sir! I've just been so in love with you for the longest time and-" He cut her off...ducking his head down slightly, his lips gentle against hers. It was a short kiss, meant to only make a point. And his point was, he felt the same way. He smirked.

"You win, Miss Ral." She gulped as he took a strand of her caramel colored hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Captain...Permission to kiss you again?" He closed his eyes, his voice sulky.

"Permission granted." As she leaned in, he pressed his finger against her lips. "But...Please call me Levi." She smiled and as he framed her small hips with his strong hands, she felt more confident, linking her wrists around his neck, trailing her lips against his. "Mmm, don't be a tease. You know I don't like to be kept waiting, Petra." He crashed his lips into hers, and in that moment- everything was perfect and beautiful in the world. His hands traveled firmly from her hips to her lower back, then branched off from one another- one slowly moving up her spine, causing it to arch and the other trembling over her shapely behind. He growled in her mouth, the kiss deepening. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she moaned with surprise at how amazing he was at kissing of all things. Humanity's strongest was a good kisser...No, a phenomenal kisser. Levi squeezed her behind, which excited Petra. She tangled her fingers into his hair, gripping as she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. This caught him off guard slightly, the force of her body sending him back against the wall. She gasped, embarrassed.

"Captain, I'm so sorry!" His eyes went dark and he bit his lower lip seductively, growling as he flipped around so he had her pinned up against the wall.

"Levi." He forced her wrists up on either side of her, his lips scouring her sensitive neck. She trembled, craning her head to the side so he could access more. She was so warm...he wanted to feel the rest of her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and he wanted to make passionate love to her. It had been awhile for him, and he couldn't even remember the last time he felt this way for someone. In fact, he doubted he ever really did feel this way for anyone before. Petra herself was innocent- the realization of her ignorance in the area of sex struck her mercilessly and her eyes flashed open as he carried her to his bed, dropping her down onto the mattress. He stared down at her lustfully, unbuckling his belts at a painfully slow pace.

"Levi...I-I have something to tell you." He paused.

"What is it, Petra?" She cringed as she blurted out her confession.

"I'm a virgin." He blinked, hands falling limp from his buckles.

"I have a confession to... I bathe naked." Petra fought a smile, but failed miserably. He was just as monotone with his deadpan humor. She found it adorable.

"That's okay." she squeaked, biting her lip as the images of him naked filled her mind, though she had never seen a man naked before. That was going to change tonight.

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way." He hovered over her now, straddling her stomach. He leaned down, kissing her as he slipped out of his belts. Petra reached down, untucking his shirt. Her hands felt along his abs, up to his chest. A low growl escaped Levi's throat.

"Your touch..." he murmured. "You have no idea what your touch does to me." She blushed, hoping she wouldn't screw up the whole sexy thing. She gave it a shot, watching his expression carefully.

"I'd love to find out..." she attempted with a devious smirk. "But I think I have an idea." Levi gasped against her jawline as she reached down, gently gripping the bulge behind his pants. He was so hard...she gasped with surprise. She had no idea what to expect. She was having enough of a hard time coming to terms with the Captain's lips against her skin, his hands scouring her body greedily. She was going to get jiggy with the Captain...Her heart was about to lunge from her chest.

"Petra, please don't feel pressured to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing." He begged softly, gazing down at her. She smiled lovingly.

"I want to do everything with you." He cocked his head to the side.

"I don't understand...why me? You could have anybody-"

"I know, and I choose you." He shut his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"This is unreal...a dream, maybe." She thought for a moment- looking for a clever, sexy response she may have had stashed in the back of her mind from one of her many daydreams.

"Then it's a very good dream." she murmured sulkily, lifting her head to kiss his neck. He gently held her face in his hands and kissed her. as she hastily began unbuttoning his shirt. She was so nervous, her fingers were shaking. Levi chuckled.

"Here, let me." He raised himself onto his knees, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She watched, every inch of her trembling for him as he slipped out of his shirt. He was perfect. He stared down at her, reaching for the first button of her blouse. He tapped it tauntingly. "Your turn." He leaned over her, unbuttoning it slowly. Every button he popped open made her bite her lip harder, made her moan with anticipation. A lump caught in Levi's throat as he opened her shirt, revealing two perfect breasts pushed up behind a black lacy bra. He groaned, leaning down lower, kissing the exposed skin, then pulling down the fabric of her bra, encasing her nipple with his lips. She jolted.

"L-Levi."

"Mmmm..." he moved to the next one, then cupped them both into his hands, kneading them firmly. "Let's get the rest of those clothes off." She blushed as he trailed kisses down her stomach to her hips. He stroked her legs then unzipped her pants, pulling them down around her ankles. "Petra, you're beautiful." She smiled behind her hand, looking away so he wouldn't see her crying. "Hey, hey, hey..." he directed her chin with his finger so that she was looking at him again.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just. I can't believe this is happening. That you've felt this way about me." Levi's eyes were warm with understanding as he wiped her tears away.

"Now that's enough crying..." He kissed her softly and she moaned in his mouth as he stroked her thighs longingly. He trailed kissing up her inner thighs, his fingers sliding underneath the fabric of her lacy black panties.

"W-wait, Levi." She jolted upright, blushing.

"What is it?" he asked gently. This only made her want him even more.

"I...I'm a bit...self conscious-"

"Petra Ral, you have nothing to be self conscious about. " He sighed heavily after seeing no change in her expression. "Alright...How about I take off my clothes first." Her eyes widened.

"You mean...you get naked?" he smirked.

"That's the idea. It's going to be rather tricky having sex with them on now isn't it?" She gulped. "We can take this as slow as you need, Petra." She nodded.

"S-sorry." She grumbled, embarrassed. He smiled lovingly, standing back up on his knees. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down. She gasped, throwing herself over onto her stomach, gasping into her hand. "ohmyg0dohmyg0dohmygod." Levi scratched the back of his head, wondering if this was too quick for her.

"Petra, breathe." he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-I'm sorry." she breathed. "I-I've never done anything like this before." He chuckled.

"You don't say." She blushed, burying her face in her hands.

"You must think I'm such a prude! It's so not sexy!"

"On the contrary...I find you extremely sexy." She sniffled, as he turned her onto her back again.

"R-really? How?" He smiled.

"Innocence isn't unsexy, Petra. In fact, I find it rather refreshing. I've...been with quite a few women in my time, Petra." She blushed at the thought. She was sure so many women had thrown themselves at him on numerous occassions. "My standards weren't exactly on point in the past. There was nothing there to make the sex meaningful. I feel...connected to you, Petra. I see how strong you are, how caring and beautiful you are." Petra bit her lip, blushing.

"Were those other women not beautiful?" He hesitated.

"As I said, my standards weren't..." he trailed away, sighing. "I was a different man then."

"I'm sorry for prying." He collapsed onto his back next to her, sighing. Her eyes scanned over his naked body...his legs, his abs, his chest, his arms...every inch of him was amazing. Too amazing.

"Petra, you must stop apologizing. It's exhausting."

"Sorry-" She caught herself as he turned his head, cocking a brow. "Oops." She half smiled nervously.

"Petra...I...I would very much like to pick up where we left off if that's alright with you." She blushed.

"Yeah...Totally."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi stared out aimlessly from the warmth of his bed, passed the frosted glass. He hated this time of year- the winter. They may as well called it Death. Training was cancelled for the time being so he wasn't so eager to leave his room. There was no reason. He shivered, burying himself deeper in the blankets. A pair of warm arms wrapped around him and he sighed drearily.

"Good morning, Captain." Petra blushed as he looked at her. Her smile was so innocent, so was the rest of her. Yet here she was, naked in his bed.

"Petra..." He wouldn't grace the morning by calling it good. So he greeted her with a small smirk, and she blushed harder. She held on tightly to the blanket wrapped around her as his eyes traveled down.

"Captain...please don't look at me like that."

"Hm. Why not?" Even his voice...Petra found it extremely difficult not to want him as badly as she did. He didn't wait for an answer before he leaned in, kissing her neck tauntingly.

"C-captain..." she whimpered softly. She gasped as he daringly squeezed her behind. "Captain wait!" He responded with a growl, pinning both her wrists down too quickly for her to react. He hovered over her, gazing lustfully.

"I don't wait." She trembled as his lips lingered over hers. She just wanted more of his lips.

"Captain, please don't tease me." She whined.

"Hm." he smirked laying his hand gently over hers fists, enclosed tightly over the sheet that was wrapped tightly around her. Her grip didn't loosen and he cocked a brow. "Looks who's doing the teasing now..." Her eyes strayed off as he kissed her cheek sweetly. "What's the matter?" he murmured.

"Last night..." she answered softly. "I...made you happy?" He chuckled, gazing down at her. She had never seen him so light hearted. She enjoyed this side of him.

"Oh Petra, you made me very happy." He brushed his fingers against her cheek and it blushed underneath them as they lingered there. "Did you enjoy it?" She blushed.

"Y-yes." she whispered. He looked pleased, leaning in for another kiss. She turned her head to the side, guiltily. "But Captain...what you said last night about not being able to be my lover. I think it's unfair that you say that and then touch me the way you're touching me now." He withdrew slightly, sighing heavily

"I see." His tone was serious again, as it usually was. Dissaproving, bored... "I apologize. I must admit, after last night my lust hasn't worn off. If anything it's grown more for you, Petra. Call me greedy, but I want more." He laid sedictively beside her, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. She bit her lip, desire ingiting in her core. She shut her eyes, trying to fight it. He couldn't be with her...making love to him again would make it that much harder for her to swallow that. "Petra." he murmured in her ear. "Please, make love to me again." his tone was like velvet. Dark, smooth, sensual. She whimpered, crossing her legs as a tingly feeling plagued her. He glanced down and smirked. "You're body is responding to me. Let me make you feel good." She gripped the sheets harder as his strong hand cupped her breast. He massaged it firmly then moved his hand lower, watching her facial expressions as he reached between her legs. She gasped, slamming her thighs together to block him out. He frowned deeply.

"C-captain, I-I still want you but if you don't want a relationship with me then I can't! It's going to be hard enough knowing I've already slept with you once." He cocked his head to the side, eyes softer now.

"Petra, I didn't say I didn't want a relationship with you. But what would people say to a 20 year old girl being with a 34 year old man? The corp wouldn't be so fond of the idea and I imagine your parents wouldn't be either." She sat up now, leaning her forehead against her knees, hugging them tightly as reality hit her. If her parents ever knew what she had done, they'd be dissapointed- devestated in her.

"What have I done?" she muffled her sobbing into her knees. Levi sighed, stroking her back.

"Petra, don't beat yourself up. You're a young woman with needs and desires that have every right to be met." She took a deep breath, nodding as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"O-Okay."

"Good. Let's get dressed then." She kept her eyes down as he slipped out from underneath the blankets, gathering both their clothes. She wasn't strong enough to resist him if she saw him naked again...but the images of his flawless body re-entered her train of thought and she glanced upward, a moan of desire escaping her lips as she watched him. He had already slipped into his pants, in the process of buckling his belt before Petra crawled toward him. He paused, staring down at her as she slipped the belt from his hands, gazing up at him lustfully.

"There you go again, teasing me." Levi smirked. "Come on, get your clothes on-"

"No." she said. He cocked a brow.

"No?" He seemed slightly amused, though he wasn't smiling now. She shook her head stubbornly. "What changed in the last 30 seconds?" She gazed up at him. There was no denying it, no question...she was most definitely in love with him.

"Just enough." she answered, and he was kissing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi peered over the rim of his coffee up as he took his first sip of Petra's coffee. She stood over him, smiling with anticipation.

"Perfect as always." he noted before she poured the rest of the squad their coffee. "Erwin has assured that training will start up again tomorrow. Until then, there is still much to be done by means of cleaning-" He stopped short as Gunther, Eld and Oulo exchanged frustrated glances. "I see..." he trailed away, sipping his coffee. "I suppose the vote is unanimous then?" The group's expressions changed to something hopeful. "Unfortunately for you, this isn't a democracy."

Hope shattered. Trampled. Set on fire. Thrown off a cliff.

"All that's left is the attic." Eld informed, standing from his seat. "We'll get to it, Captain." Levi nodded once as one by one, the squad left the dining hall. As Petra went to follow them, Levi grabbed her wrist.

"Not you, Petra. I'm going to need your help in the armory." Petra nodded.

"Yes, of course sir." He nodded once, taking his time with what remained in his cup, then stood from his chair with a heavy sigh, leading the way from the dining hall to the armory, which was the next building over. A small, blossoming garden thrived between the two halves of one whole glorious castle together. Petra felt as though she were walking in a dream...especially as Levi slowed his pace, matching it with hers. He didn't look at her, in fact he didn't seem all that interested in her altogether. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Captain..." Petra lifted her face to his, awaiting the thoughts that troubled his mind to be revealed.

"I often walk through this garden..." he began quietly. "I don't know why."

"Maybe you're waiting for something." she answered with a smile. "Like someone to walk through it with you." He finally looked down at her.

You know I'd never admit to that." She smiled sweetly.

"I know." her response was overly cheerful- it made Levi smile. "But you asked me."

"Petra Ral, you are a wondrous woman." She giggled uncontrollably, blushing as red as a tomato

"Shut up." she blurted out out of nervousness, then immediately covered her mouth in shock with herself that she would tell her Captain to shut up. "I-I'm sorry!" she shrilled. A small smirk pulled at just one corner of his lips.

"Petra." she cringed, hoping she hadn't pressed her luck with him. Though she had already gone so far with him, there were still boundaries no to be crossed. Respect for her Captain was still relevant. "I like you very much..." She bit her lip.

"I like you too..." he nodded, pleased with her response.

"Good." he answered. "That's good to hear." They walked the rest of the way in silence and spent the next hour and a half sorting through inventory. Every now and then, Levi would discreetly bump her shoulder or stroke her fingers with his even though there was no one else around. They were like school kids, keeping their puppy love under wraps because girls had cooties and boys were gross altogether.

"Captain?" he didn't lift his eyes from the paperwork he was filing through. "What were you like before you joined the corp?" He cocked his jaw, his eyes wandering to the corner of the room, thoughtfully.

"I was..." he trailed away then went back to the paperwork in front of him. "I was an asshole." he admitted quietly.

"I doubt that." Petra said with a smile she couldn't control. And she continued smiling for another 5 minutes or so before Levi finally snapped,

"Enough grinning." Her smile collapsed instantly, but she was still giddy all over. "It's like you're in love or something." he grumbled with a pleased smirk. He took a moment to glance upwards at her. She was like puddy again, so ready for him to knead her entire form with his strong, warm hands-

"Captain..." Eld poked his head in, clearing his throat. "Um...your presence is requested in the attic, sir." Levi blinked.

"What for?" Eld was hesitant to answer.

"It's Oulo...he uh...he fell through the floorboards and uh..." Eld's serious demeanor crumbled gradually until finally he bent over, hands on his knees for support as he began laughing uncontrollably. "You really gotta see this!" He backed up against the all, holding his stomach. "You'll piss yourselves, I swear!" Petra's lips twitched.

"I can assure you Eld, I've never once 'pissed myself'..." Levi began darkly, then cleared his throat, arranging his cravat. "But it does sound amusing..." He admitted. And they left the armory together, heading back toward the castle where Oulo could be heard screaming all kinds of profanity.


	4. Chapter 4

When I get out of here, I'm gonna kick my foot so far up your asses..." Gunther leaned over slightly with mock anticipation as Oulo stopped himself short of his threat.

"Yes?" Oulo grit his teeth.

"Nothing. I changed my mind." Gunther cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Your balls fall off?"

"Nope...I just realized that you would probably enjoy something up your ass a little too much, Gunther." Oulo's grimace twisted into a threatening grin. "Yes, that's right...I know you got the hots for Eld-"

"SHHH!" Gunther forced his palm over Oulo's mouth. Oulo squirmed. "Shut up, man! I'll get you out alright, just don't say a damn thing to Eld." Oulo's eyes narrowed as Gunther slowly withdrew his hand.

"Fine." Oulo hissed. "Now come on, get me outta here!" Gunther offered a hand and Oulo reached up, cringing as Gunther pulled.

"You're pretty stuck!" Gunther grunted, collapsing onto the hard wood floor. "We'll have better luck when the others get here." Oulo's face reddened.

"This is so humiliating." Gunther shrugged passively.

"It could be worse..."

"How could it be worse?"

"You could have fallen through while we were all out...possibly at the capitol...leaving you with no food or water for days. You'd go insane most likely...eat your own tongue. On the bright side you wouldn't bite it as often-"

"Just shut up."

"Never fear!" Eld poked his head over the attic hatch with a wide grin. "The cavalry is here!"

"What took you so long, dipshit?" Eld frowned deeply.

"Easy there princess." Levi was next to climb through the hatch, and he pulled Petra up after him, keeping his eyes void of any effect her touch had on him.

"Geez Oulo, being the damsel in distress suits you well." Petra teased. Oulo had often underestimated her skills in combat solely due to the fact that she was a woman. His sexist outlook often gave him the impression that all Petra would be good at was getting herself into trouble and that she'd no doubt have to be rescued. This was the perfect time to turn the joke on him.

"Oh haha, Petra. Aren't you the comedian..." She smiled sweetly.

"Maybe next time we're training, you'll think twice before questioning my capabilities. I'VE never fallen through the floorboards and I've never been in a situation I couldn't get MYSELF out of...So bite me." Eld snapped his finger in a zig zag motion

"Mhmmmm, tell it girl!" Levi rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm getting far too old to have to be dealing with brats...Okay, kids enough fooling around. Let's get him out. Mind you, as soon as we do, you're next task will be to fix the floorboards." Eld, Gunther and Oulo groaned. Levi mimicked them. "That's an order." It took much longer than Levi had anticipated to get Oulo free. At one point, Eld had slipped through as well but he managed to pull himself up with a sly grin, winking at Oulo.

"These floorboards are dangerous...we may have to get them replaced completely, Sir." Gunther's tone was grave, but every inch of him was crawling with butterflies as he watched Eld congratulate himself with his little victory dance. Gunther had come to love every time he did this.

"Gunther..." Levi cleared his throat beside him. His voice was hushed. "You're blushing." Gunther hid his face, turning quickly.

"Is it obvious?" Gunther whispered. Levi didn't answer. "Shit."

"Just...act naturally." Levi suggested with an understanding smirk. He glanced over to where Petra was crumbling to the floor with laughter as Eld and Oulo got into their usual name calling battles which made no sense whatsoever. The object of the battle was to come up with the most absurd name, consisting of a color, object and animal and make sure it's crazier sounding than your opponents.

"You're a purple peanut butter loving walrus!" Eld pointed accusingly down at Oulo.

"You're a orange uni-cycling wearing chimpanzee with a magenta Afro!" These battles often got out of hand, but they were entertaining- even to Levi. He watched Petra laughing herself to tears. She was beautiful even when she cried. She snorted- which was a usual thing for Petra when she laughed herself into hysterics. Levi liked when she got to that point...the snorting was cute.

"...Love is...a natural feeling ya know..." He picked up the conversation he had previously been discussing with Gunther, though he seemed so distant now, Gunther didn't add to it. He just nodded and surprisingly, he felt better. There was no shame in loving someone. Gunther had been in love with Eld since the first day of training, though it was as clear as day that Eld wasn't gay- and Gunther had learned the hard way as Eld was extremely popular with the girls- the feelings only grew more for him. People were either too scared of Gunther's intimidating giant like stature, or they were complete assholes, taking full advantage of his insecurity and shyness. But Eld was especially determined to either put people's fear of Gunther at ease, or kick the asses of anyone who picked on him. Gunther never left his side. He had hoped to take something from his friendship with Eld, even if love wasn't reciprocated- at least he could maybe adopt Eld's confidence, his leadership. It had been a few years since then, and Gunther was already so different- though sometimes when he was with Eld, he'd revert back to being shy and vulnerable. Eld would reach up, wind his strong arm around his neck, pull him into a headlock and say random things like,

"I am a fuzzy gerbil." or one of his usual responses for awkward situations that only make the situation more awkward- like "I wish i was a kangaroo so i can steal someones baby and keep them in my pouch." Usually, Eld would say things like that during one of their visits behind the walls and make sure a mother with her baby were walking by just as he said it. Gunther considered the likely possibility that Eld at one time may have taken way too many drugs and is still floating in some sort of euphoric bubble...But then he'd remember that Eld was just one of those guys who wanted to make everyone around him smile and laugh. Eld lived to make others happy. And that was what make Eld so easy to fall for. But Eld didn't know and Eld couldn't 's not like he would love Gunther back and spend the rest of his life with him. It hurt more than anything at times- but Gunther was willing to settle for what they had. But he wouldn't waste one second regretting his feelings.

...

Petra set the soup on the stove, then began cutting vegetables, humming cheerfully to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so content. Everything was just, perfect. Even the food was smelling better than usual. She gasped quietly as he felt a pair of strong hands reel her into a pair of arms that belonged to the Captain. She still couldn't quite believe what had happened.

"What's got you in such a cheerful mood?" Levi asked playfully, his voice like dark velvet- smooth, sensual...She gulped, blushing slightly as he kissed her neck.

"Um...nothing in particular...Just in a good mood, I guess" Levi paused.

"Nothing in particular...Shame." He turned her around gently and heaved a disappointed sigh. "I had hoped that maybe I was the reason..." She cocked her head to the side, smiling lovingly.

"I was kidding, silly. Of course I'm smiling cause of you." She rolled her eyes, returning to the vegetables. He was silent. "Captain...if you're going to just stand there and stare at me, at least wash the lettuce." She would have never demanded anything of him before, but now that they had breached a new level of their relationship, she felt a sense of entitlement to stat bossing him around a bit.

"Tch." he grumbled something unintelligible as he washed the lettuce, standing close beside her so that their shoulders brushed against each other. "Keep humming..." he murmured. "It's soothing." She smiled.

"Yes, sir." She hummed a familiar tune and Levi smiled weakly, recognizing it instantly. And as she looked at him expectantly, he realized why she had chosen it.

"I'm not much of a singer." he said.

"It's humming...not quite like singing. Come on..." She picked up the hum again and he heaved a sigh of bittersweet defeat, humming alongside her. Petra was somewhat surprised...even when he was humming, his voice was so captivating. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"If you tell anyone about this..." She laughed, bumping her shoulder against his.

"It'll be our little secret." Levi set the washed lettuce down onto the cutting board and slipped the knife gently from Petra's hand midway through cutting the potatoes. She watched him and immediately imagined being able to be like this with him every day. "I want to make more secrets with you." Petra murmured without thinking. She was too lost in the moment- in the thoughts that blossomed from something as simple as standing beside one another in the kitchen. Those thoughts were of a small little house in the woods somewhere, where there were no walls. They'd spend the rest of their lives there, raising a family- living simply and happily. But the real world was a bit more complicated than that. There was war and death and a man she loved who was humanity's strongest. He didn't just belong to her. Yet, he was grappling between a frown and a smile for the few moments leading up to him murmuring back to her,

"I want to make more secrets with you too, Petra." He set the knife down beside the cutting board and faced her, lifting his hand slowly, the back of his fingers caressing her cheek. She was warm and he wanted to feel so much more of that. He leaned in, closing his lips around her full lower lip. She trembled, gripping his sleeves, beckoning him closer. He held her, and he felt something that he didn't think normal when simply holding someone. His previous statement from the night before was still relevant. He couldn't be her lover...Because that wasn't enough. He had to be everything for her. Her Captain, her friend, her lover, her protector...In all his life, he had never felt this way. He never allowed himself to. But he decided in a split second to take a chance. Another second later, they were one again.


	5. Chapter 5

She buttoned her blouse slowly, wondering what best to break the heavy silence with. She glanced out the kitchen window at the orange sky.

"We should eat outside tonight...it's so nice out and the sunset is beautiful." She watched him buckle his belt then adjust his cravat.

"Mhm." was all he responded with. She shook her head slowly, smiling.

"Careful, don't get too enthusiastic." He paused, staring at her with his dulled, condescending eyes.

"I don't think I have enough strength for that anyway." She blushed.

"Well after 5 rounds, I understand that."

"Hm." a satisfied tug pulled at the corner of his lips. "You should see me on my good days." She pulled her hair behind her ear, then turned for the cabinet. She pulled out the plates and silverware. "Here." she could feel the his velvet voice sending chills down her neck. She turned around and he gently took the plates from her.

"Thanks."

"Of course..." He lingered for a moment or so, looking as though he were grappling with what to say next. His lips parted, but all that came out was a frustrated sigh.

"Tch." he turned on his heels and started for the kitchen door quickly.

"Captain." he stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "So much for not being my lover."

...

"What's a 4 letter word for intimacy?"

"Fuck." Oulo answered dully, tiredly leaning his head against his fist

"It's love, douchebag. No wonder you don't get laid." Eld rolled his eyes.

"I get laid...All the time."

"Your hand doesn't count."

"Alright, what's another 5 letter word for immediate?" Gunther asked, scratching his head over another one of Hanji's crossword puzzles.

"Fuck." Oulo answered again.

"That's a four letter word." Eld craned his head over the back of the chair, his body slinking low until his feet were far enough under to give Oulo a kick in the shin.

"Ow, YOU'RE a four letter word."

"Yeah, whatever virgin."

"Who's a virgin?" Petra asked, holding a pot she brought with her from the kitchen. Eld straightened up with a warm smile.

"Oulo...I figure that's why he's such a dick most of the time-"

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" Oulo slammed his fists against the table, glowering. "For your information, you weren't the only one who was popular with the ladies, Eld!"

"Oh I'm sure you were...When they needed something to laugh at-"

"YOU PINK PENQUIN DILDO!"

"TANGERINE SLOTH NUGGET!" Petra rolled her eyes, setting the pot of soup down onto the table.

"Someone stop them before they destroy what's left of humanity." Gunther pleaded emotionlessly. "Hey, what's a seven letter word for-"

"I fucked your sister!" Oulo confessed fearlessly, standing from his chair triumphantly. Eld stared vacantly

"I don't have a sister dipshit."

"That was my sister." Gunther heaved a sigh, folding his crossword sheet. He stuffed it in his jacket pocket then helped Petra serve up the soup. Levi emerged from the kitchen with the salad and took his usual seat at the head of the table.

"Sit down virgin." Levi demanded darkly. Oulo's jaw dropped.

"Captain!" Petra objected behind her laughter. Gunther and Eld laughed as the color drained from Oulo's face.

"I-I'm not a virgin!" He squeaked. Levi smirked behind his cup of tea.

"Is it still talking?"

"Ugh, virgins...they're like a disease." Eld added.

"Oulo shut up before you spread it to the rest of us!" Gunther chimed.

"Disgusting creature." Levi shook his head slowly. "We should take it out back."

"Alright guys! Don't be too mean!" Petra hitched her hands at her hips. "It's not his fault no one will sleep with him." Oulo slammed his forehead down onto the table.

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

...

Eld sat on the edge of his bed, at a loss of words...he read and re-read the letter and lowered his head, crumbling it into his hands.

"Damn it." he groaned. He tossed it across the room and collapsed onto his bed, feeling defeated. He figured everyone would be asleep by now- but he needed to talk to someone. "Gunther will be up." he concluded, rolling off his bed. He opened his door, walked down the hall and knocked softly just in case he happened to be sleeping. He heard shuffling inside, a curse and then finally the door unlocking. Gunther cracked open the door and peered through.

"Eld. Wh-what are you doing up so late?" He wasn't sure where to begin.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you or-"

"No!" Gunther opened the door the rest of the way. "come in." Eld stepped inside, grabbing Gunther's desk chair. He dragged it beside Gunther's bed and collapsed, running his hand through his hair. "What's up?" Gunther sat on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently. It took a few moments for Eld to answer.

"My girlfriend broke up with me..." he choked. "Apparently...she can't handle not knowing whether I'm dead or alive. So she screwed some MP douchebag and now they're engaged."

"Whoa...so, she broke up with you only after she got engaged to someone else?" Eld scoffed.

"Yeah."

"What a bitch." Gunther growled. "She just made a horrible mistake. I mean, she's seriously stupid-"

"Nah...Apart of me gets it. But still, it hurts ya know?" Gunther nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Eld sighed.

"Okay well...I'm sorry for disturbing you this late, I-I don't even know why..." Eld trailed away, eyes widening abruptly. "Dude...Is that gay porn?" Gunther glanced down where Eld's eyes had focused to. Gunther had meant to hide it under his bed, but being in a rush, it wasn't hidden well enough. He casually kicked it further underneath his bed and stared back at Eld.

"No." he answered. Eld blinked.

"Are...Are you-"

"NO!" Eld chuckled, flashing an irresistible smile that didn't help matters at all.

"Hey man, it's okay! It's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Eld, just shut up PLEASE!" Gunther lowered his head, staring down at his hands. "I-I didn't want you to know." He murmured.

"Gunther, I already knew." Gunther's eyes flashed upward with disbelief.

"Oulo..." Gunther grit his teeth. "I'm gonna kill him-"

"I figured it out on my own." Eld said defensively. "Just because I was a bit of a stoner back in our training days doesn't mean I couldn't put two and fish together..." Gunther smirked.

"Two and fish huh?"

"Yes." Eld answered as a matter of factly. "It's a thing."

"Uh huh..." Gunther fidgeted with his fingers and inhaled sharply. "So, you're not creeped out then?" Eld looked somewhat horrified.

"Are you insane? You're my best friend..." It seemed obvious. "I mean are you freaked out that I'm a Buddhist convert?"

"Wait, what?"

"Exactly." Gunther laughed.

"You know...I feel a lot better."

"Me too." Eld said, somewhat surprised by this. "Hmm...Well, I'll leave you to...THAT, then." Eld stood from his seat, turning toward the door when Gunther grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" he pleaded. Eld smiled down at him.

"What's up?" Gunther groaned quietly. His confession was caught in his throat. It was like a lump he couldn;t swallow or spit out. It was just building and building until finally he choked.

"Nothing!" he chuckled nervously. "Nothing." But his feeings for Eld were far from nothing. They were everything. Because besides the corp, Eld was the only person in his life who was by his side unconditionally. Keeping his feelings to himself was doing a number one him, but he figured Eld had heard enough tonight. He'd save it for another time. Maybe. He wasn't sure. It didn't matter..."Night." he grumbled, overwhelmed and embarrassed.

"Goodnight, man." Eld left that night not thinking any differently of Gunther. Eld wasn't that kind of person. It took a lot more than one's sexual preference to change his opinion of them. Gunther was his best friend...there was no way that'd ever change. Though his room was diagonal to Gunther's, it took just the right amount of time for Eld to recall why he had gone to Gunther's in the first place. His heart dropped once again. How could she...She had only just promised to wait for him. He scoffed- it didn't take long for her to meet her MP lover. He passed Oulo's bedroom, where he could hear him snoring- and then Petra's room where he heard moaning- wait. He came to an abrupt stop, backing up slowly until he was standing in front of her door again. She wasn't alone...Two sets of moans? Eld gasped dramatically.

"The plot thickens..."

...

Levi couldn't sleep. Not even with Petra lying in his arms. His nerves were running haywire. This wasn't normal. Something was wrong but he couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Petra." he sighed as she slipped her hand under the sheets. It traveled down his abs tauntingly, but once it reached his waist, he clutched her wrist and looked down at her disapprovingly. "Easy there." he murmured. She pouted.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He smiled warmly.

"The feeling is mutual...however-"

"It's always 'however' with you" she lifted her head upward, meeting his gaze.

"Well excuse me, miss Ral." he bopped her nose with his finger. "I should get back to my room." she frowned deeply. She wondered if he was loosing interest in her already.

"Why?" He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Have paperwork to look through. Captain stuff." He slid from underneath her touch and grabbed his clothes that were strewn on the floor beside the bed.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"You don't think we're going too fast, do you?" He glanced over his shoulder at her and sighed.

"I don't know...It's been awhile since I've been in a situation like this. I'm hardly an expert." He grabbed his boots. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Petra." She shifted slowly onto her stomach, crawling toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and craned her head around to kiss his cheek. He smirked, opening his palm over her face, shoving her off jokingly. She heaved a sigh, lying back down on the bed, watching him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and he did a double take. "Petra...stop teasing me."

"What? I'm just lying here-"

"Naked." He bit his lower lip, running his hand up her leg. "Gah, Petra you don't play fair do you?" she flashed a victorious grin.

"Nope." He hovered over her in an instant, kissing her.

"You make me feel young again."

"Tch." she mimicked. "You're not THAT old, Levi."

"My favorite passtime is drinking tea and cleaning. All I need are 12 cats." She laughed.

"And killing Titans." She added.

"And killing titans..." he agreed softly.

"And...being with me?" He smiled.

"And most definately, being with you." So he decided to leave the paperwork sitting on his desk for tomorrow. Pulling her back into his arms was unavoidable. He couldn't let go of her yet.

"I love you, Captain." She craned her head back, gazing at him expectantly. He swallowed hard.

"I..." Wasn't ready for love. "I, uh..." Wasn't sure if he'd admit to it even if he were.

"Don't hurt yourself." Petra laughed softly, tapping her finger over his lips. "Goodnight." she cuddled against him, but his restlessness wasn't lifting. If anything, it was heavier now. She LOVED him? He felt a heat rush to his face. Holy shit...she loved him. What did that even mean? For some reason he was thinking about weird things like, choosing what color to paint the bedroom, or meeting the parents. And then the color drained...her parents. She'd probably tell them she was in love...how would they react to seeing she was in love with a 34 year old ex- con from the underground, now a captain of the survey corp who just so happened to be humanity's strongest against the Titans? He had to get a hold of himself...that would be further down the line. That is, if they were still together by then. But a part of him didn't know what "together" really meant. Were they a couple? Were they just sleeping together?

"Levi..." she whimpered in her sleep. She certainly seemed to think they were so much more. Mabe he did to. He wanted to- but something was holding him back. His fear of commitment, maybe? His fear of loosing her? It wasn't unheard of in the Survey cirp. In fact, it was all too frequent...how did he know that this wasn;t going to be the last time he would...No. He had to push those thoughts out. He was going to protect her. No matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi stepped into Erwin's office, closing the door behind him. Erwin sat behind his desk, his attention fully on the paperwork in front of him.

"Alright, I'm here. Now what do you want?" A small tug pulled at the corner of Erwin's lips.

"A breath of sunshine, as usual." He lifted his eyes and smiled warmly. "Sit down, Levi." Levi hesitated, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest as a declaration that he wasn't planning on staying long. "Suit yourself." Erwin leaned back in his seat and heaved an overwhelmed sigh. "You'll have to excuse me, I haven't slept in days...So...What's this I hear about you and a certain Miss Ral?" Levi clenched his jaw.

"I thought you said this was important."

"I believe it is."

"It sounds like you're about to give me the 'she's out of your league, grandpa' lecture." Erwin laughed.

"Not at all. Quite the contrary actually. I think it's about time you spent your free time doing something other than drinking tea, scoffing, cleaning and scaring children...I just wanted to let you know, that if you need anything...I'm here." Levi cocked a brow.

"What exactly do you mean?" Erwin shrugged his shoulders with a sly smirk.

"You may not know this about me, but I happen to be quite the love expert."

"Sorry, what?"

"Hanji and I dated for awhile..."

"I hope you used protection."

"I also dated that Rico girl from the Garrison."

"You have a thing for women with glasses don't you?" Erwin's eyes glazed over and an imaginative smile struck his face. "Erwin..."

"You know, she seemed so disinterested in me for such a long time...I wonder what's going on with her now...she seemed into that Ian guy...He looks like a douchebag though." Levi blinked, slowly seating himself down into the chair on the other side of Erwin's desk. He watched for another minute or so as Erwin mulled over his thoughts, which were to Levi's regret, out loud. Suddenly, the glaze lifted from Erwin's eyes and he turned slightly red.

"Please, don't stop on my account...Something about Rico's fetish for dominance?" Erwin swallowed hard.

"Anyway...I just wanted to give you my best. She really seems in love with you." Levi rolled his dulled eyes.

"Sherlock on the case. Why don't you continue plotting on how to get back Rica, or whatever her name is?" Erwin nodded slowly, his eyes darkening with determination.

"Yeah...I suppose I could drop in and say hi...she always hated when I did that though. Said I was too clingy, can you believe that?-"

"Heartless...Anyways, I'm gonna go before this gets any weirder." Erwin didn't address Levi with much more than a faint nod of acknowledgement.

"Too clingy...I gave her space..." Levi rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him. But the nightmare wasn't over yet. Hanji hadn't jumped on him about Petra yet and as suspected, his luck had run out in avoiding that torturous outcome.

"Hey, Levi!" Levi cringed, shutting his eyes as he felt her approaching stealthily.

"Please go away, please go away..." he begged in a desperate whisper. He felt a chill down his spine and opened his eyes cautiously, glancing sideways at Hanji, whose face was etching uncomfortably close to his. He frowned deeply. "What the hell do you want, shitty glasses?"

"Is it true?" her voice was shaky, like she were trying to prevent herself from exploding with excitement. "You and that ginger girl?"

"Petra." Levi corrected darkly. "Her name is Petra. And how'd you hear about it, anyway?" Hanji shrugged.

"I heard it from Mike."

"Of course you did. Tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum." she grinned.

"Damn straight. He's the peanut butter to my jelly!"

"PEANUT BUTTER?!" Mike roared from the next room. He poked his head out, a wild look of hunger in his eyes which dulled instantly once he met Levi's threatening glare. As chilling as it was, Mike was more hungry than he was intimidated. "There's no peanut butter is there..."

"Nope, just one pissed off midget." Hanji propped her hands on her knees, kneeling slightly. "Who's a grumpy little Captain? Who's a grumpy little- OW! SHIT!"

...

Petra loved going out into the woods in her free time with her maneuver gear. Without the fear of running into titans, there was time to think and enjoy the wind blowing through her hair, the smell of the woods, the warmth of the sun against her skin. It was times like these when she was able to pay attention to the little things like the color of the leaves. The world was a beautiful place when focusing or living rather than staying alive. It was a fine line between the two- but that line made all the difference. Life was calm, quiet...She imagined what kind of person she would have become if it were like this all the time. Would she have met the others? Levi? She hoped that it wasn't circumstantial that they were together. She would have liked to think that it was meant to be. But Levi didn't believe in fate. He was the kind of man who believed that one was responsible for their own fate. There was no such thing as any pre-ordained destiny. Petra figured he had reason to believe this, so she never challenged him. Instead, she would always imagine that they would be married, maybe with a few kids. She even thought about how they would have met if not for all this 'humanity on the brink of extinction' crap.

She landed on a bed of leaves, mainly because it looked like a pretty decent place to take a rest before heading back to HQ. She smiled, content as she gazed up at the sky. The leaves were damp under her, but she felt completely care-free. Nothing mattered at this point. Except being alive- and she listened closely to how subtle her breathing was and then the rhythmic vibrations of her heart beating against her chest. Despite how cold it was, a rush of warmth was flowing through her.

"Achem..." She jumped upright, blushing as Levi stood, leaning casually against a nearby tree. He had been watching her for a few minutes before deciding how stalkerish it was. He couldn't help himself- she was always so vibrant. Even in moments like these when she was flustered.

"How long have you...Were you following me?" He smirked. She was adorable. "Um..." she pulled her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat uncomfortably, folding her arms around her knees.

"Mind if I join you?" She was somewhat surprised.

"O-Of course." he walked over, collapsing onto the bed of leaves beside her. He laid back, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully as he stared up at the sky. She felt his fingertips lightly caress her arm before he tugged at her uniform jacket gently.

"Lie down with me." he murmured. She did and smiled as he slowly wove his fingers with hers. She could sense the effort he was putting into something so simple. She wasn't sure if it was because it had been so long for him that he'd forgotten how to display little gestures of affection, or that he cared for her so much he wanted to make sure that even holding hands was something unforgettable- but she was grateful. So she squeezed his hand and enjoyed the time they were spending together even if it would be spent in silence. Levi on the other hand was driving himself crazy wondering what was going through her head. Why was she so silent? It was so frustrating for him...he hated these little games where he'd always have to guess. But the content smile she was wearing hadn't wavered for even a second- so he figured he's wing it and just try to talk about anything with her. Chances were, she'd be happy regardless.

"So we're officially celebrities." he began vacantly. "As of now, we are a Scouting Legion Couple." she couldn't hide the giddy feeling she got when she thought about being "a couple" with the Captain. "I suppose it's time we talked about how we're going to go about this whole 'relationship' thing." he rolled his eyes with disinterest. "Tch. Like I've got the time." Petra bit her lower lip, watching him carefully.

"I think you're full of it, Captain." he clicked his head to the side, staring at her curiously.

"Is that so?" He seemed mildly amused.

"Yeah...I think you're actually just as excited about it as everyone else. But it's not in your character to show it." He mulled this over, nodding as if it were a likely possibility. He wasn't one to give into his feelings, let alone express them to anyone, with the exception of Petra. But even with Petra, there were things he just couldn't bring himself to say or allow himself to feel.

"So what...are you going to tell me how I can 'get in touch with my feelings'?" he scoffed at the idea.

"Not at all." she answered shortly.

"Hmm..." they were silent again for a few minutes. She seemed displeased of his refusal to talk about his feelings. He sought for something, anything he could compensate with. Finally, he uncovered something about himself that was important, detrimental actually- to what made him who he was. It was a start... "Petra. I have a confession to make." He hesitated to continue, and this made her feel uneasy.

_Please don't be gay, married or a serial killer- Please, PLEASE don't be gay, married or a serial killer..._

"I'm not afraid of many things...but committing to a relationship is a pretty big fucking step for me and it scares the living hell out of me and stop smiling like that." She laughed softly.

"No shit." His eyes narrowed sharply as he rolled onto his side and then gradually, over her, pressing her back further down into the damp bed of leaves.

"Alright, smart ass...What are YOU afraid of?" Her smile didn't waver as she answered,

"Loosing you." He frowned deeply.

"That's stupid." he grumbled, disappointed.

"Why?"

"Because it's selfless."

"Oh so you want be to be more selfish then?"

"Yes." he said firmly.

"You're a complicated human being, Levi." She pecked his lips, sliding her arms under his. "Is that why you never got married?" she asked, stroking his back with both her hands. She felt him go stiff, like the cold had taken him completely. "Levi?"

"Who says I never married?" she blinked, unsure of how to respond. "As I said before...I used to be a very different man." She recalled their first night together when he mentioned this.

"So...what kind of man were you?" he gazed at her for a moment or so before resting his head against her shoulder.

"Does it matter?" he murmured.

"Yes." she pushed against him slightly. But she didn't want him to move away completely. She loved having him in her arms too much and without thinking, the following question slipped passed her lips. "What was her name?" She felt him begin to slowly withdraw himself from her, his expression contorted with pain.

"Have I not expressed to you that I don't want to talk about it?" He stood abruptly above her now. "It's time we head back..." Her lips pressed themselves into a thin line.

"Sorry." she whispered. He heaved an overwhelmed breath of laughter, which threw her off guard.

"Well, I suppose it's obvious you'll have questions...Nothing to be sorry about. However, you'll have to be patient, Petra...there are some questions that are too painful for me to answer right now." He offered his hand to her, pulling her up onto her feet. "Turn around." he demanded softly. She felt her back was covered in wet leaves and he brushed them off, taking his time with a few occasional pauses and loving strokes along her waist and up her spine. He was holding the back of her neck now and her natural response was to tip her head back slightly, offering her neck to him. He pressed his lips there and though his lips and breath were warm, she trembled.

"Levi?"

"Hm."

"I...I told my parents about you. About us." Levi froze. "Is...Is that okay?"

_shitshitshitshitshitshitshit- oh shit!_

"Y-yeah...What did you say?"

"That I was in love...I told them a bit about you, nothing much-"

"You didn't...say anything else did you?" Petra smiled reassuringly.

"I mean, I told them we have a ton of sex and you like tying me up but other than that nothing important-"

"WHAT-"

"I'm kidding!"

...

Gunther stepped into Oulo's room, switching uncertain glances between Oulo and Eld. Oulo was lying face down on his bed, screaming all kinds of profanity into his pillow while Eld watched, shamelessly amused with a carton of ice cream.

"Would it be stupid of me to ask what the hell is going on here?" Eld turned to Gunther, smiled briefly then answered in his gravest tone.

"Yes." Gunther nodded, pulling up a chair beside Eld as Oulo lunged from his bed, grabbing his pillow on his way down to the floor where he began punching the hell out of it. "He just found out about Petra and the Captain. He's taking it better than I thought he would to be honest..."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Oulo tore his pillow down the middle, gutting it of it's feathers.

"Holy shit, THAT'S better than you thought- are you eating cookie dough ice cream?" Eld stared at Gunther awkwardly.

"I just got a break up letter from my girlfriend, at least I'm handling it like a man and not tearing the place apart like a little bitch-"

"You're wearing sweatpants and eating cookie dough ice cream, how is that handling it like a man?" Eld and Gunther stared at each other, occasionally ducking every time Oulo threw something across the room.

"I'm not sorry." Eld shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, watching Oulo intently as he recited some sort of incantation whilst lighting his pillow on fire. "I think the pillow is symbolic for their union. And he's basically like...telling it to go to hell." he shoved another spoonful in his mouth. "Want some?" Gunther shook his head slowly.

"I honestly don't know what I'm looking at here."

"Heartbroken men." Eld answered simply as Oulo sobbed at the ashy remains of what was once his pillow. "Pathetic, heartbroken men." Gunther shook his head slowly, unsure of which scenario was worse. Eld answered that for him when out of no where, he pulled a bottle of wine out, pouring it casually into his carton of ice cream.

"What. The hell, man." Eld shrugged him off.

"Two birds, one stone." Gunther shook his head again, but this time, peered over curiously at Eld's concoction. "I thought so." Eld smirked, glancing deviously from the corner of his eye. Gunther decided to stick around in case anything extreme happened, but really he just wanted to be there for Eld, who was swaying uneasily in his seat after having finished off the bottle of wine.

"You know...women, right? Women are soul murderers." Gunther wasn't going to argue or agree with that. He didn't know enough about them to have much of an opinion. "I-I was gonna marry her. I even bought a f-fucking ring, see?" Eld reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, pulling out a small velvet box "See?!" He opened it and a simple yet elegant diamond ring lay inside it. Gunther's heart dropped.

"W-wow, man...You were serious about her, huh?"

"YEAH!" Eld roared, throwing himself onto Oulo's bed. He twisted his body around, cringing. "But then she had to go off and bang some MP...What's up with that, man?" he slurred, then buried his face into the mattress, gripping the covers. Gunther watched him wrap himself deep within the blankets and sheets and sighed. "I'm just gonna hibernate here until I die." Gunther fought a smile.

"Aw come on...forget her. She's not the only woman out there!" Eld groaned again.

"I'M DONE WITH WOMEN!" Eld declared, jerking around in his blanket cocoon.

"Say what?"

"I'M DONE WITH EM! DONE WITH EM, I SAY!"

"Aw come on man, you don't mean that...Do you?" Gunther tried his best not to be too hopeful. Eld was silent, squirming around in a growing panic.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get out of here." Gunther smiled, rolling his eyes. He unwound Eld. He was standing over him now, unable to help himself as he reached down very carefully. Eld seemed fully aware of what was happening, and he said nothing. Though Eld's eyes were loud and clear, it confused Gunther that the seemed to actually be encouraging him. Just as his fingertips were about to brush away the strands of blond hair hanging over his eyes, he stopped himself, circling his fingers inward with regret. His feelings were strong, but his friendship was stronger. He didn't want to loose what he already had- and despite Eld's apparent willingness, he was still very drunk. Gunther looked away and suddenly, it was much harder to breathe.

"You want me." Eld slurred- but still sounded so good. "Don't you?" Gunther clenched his jaw.

"No." he lied. Eld picked himself up from the bed and stumbled over to Gunther.

"H-hey..." He turned Gunther around and grinned boyishly. "You can kiss me if you want." Gunther blushed furiously.

"Excuse me?" Eld laughed, throwing his arm over Gunther's shoulder.

"I saaaaaiid...you can kiss me." Gunther swallowed hard, lips twitching.

"I-I..." wanted to so badly. "Can't." wanting wasn't enough. Eld didn't seem disappointed, nor relieved or anything else for that matter.

"Oh..." Eld glanced over to Oulo, who was staring outside of his bedroom window dejectingly.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Gunther suggested patiently, supporting Eld with his arm wound around his waist. Gunther blushed at the hard muscles flexing under his touch. He shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth as he lead Eld to his bedroom where he withdrew his support, allowing Eld to fall unconscious onto his bed. Gunther stood over him, unsure of what to do next. Leave? Stay? Or 1000 other things in between...

Gunther cursed to himself, pulling the covers over Eld, Despite the situation, Eld looked completely at peace when he slept. Gunther caught himself staring, but he didn't stop himself. He wasn't sure if he could.

"Eld? Can you hear me?" Nothing. All Gunther could think about was Eld's drunken offer to kiss him. He was close to changing his mind...Eld's lips twitched into a content smile. Even while he dreamt, he had the gift of making others around him smile, feel cared for- which had Gunther sure on changing his mind now. "Please don't wake up or remember any of this." He begged as he leaned down, his face so close to Eld's. Gunther shut his eyes...he could taste his lips before he even touched them. The anticipation...it was all so overwhelming. Like waves, they consumed him completely, pushing him further and further into his own desires that finally, he had to succumb.

_Just this once..._


	7. Chapter 7

Petra was in a particularly good mood the morning of their journey home. Every now and then, they reunited with their families and now, she had something special to bring back with her. Levi on the other hand was looking as grave as ever. He was going to meet the parents...He honestly never thought he'd have to go through the traumatic ordeal of having to impress anyone's father. He was surprised he even cared to.

"He'll love you!" Petra smiled reassuringly. "I know it." Levi wasn't convinced.

"Petra...I'm not exactly the most approachable man you could have chosen to bring home to your family." She playfully smacked his arm, shoving a few random articles of clothing into her bag.

"Alright, that's it then!" she hitched her hands on her hips with accomplishment. "Oh, and for the record...My father likes whiskey." Levi blinked.

"Was that code?"

"Just trying to soften the landing."

"How generous of you."

"Hey, we've been dating for a few months now...I think it's time you met my parents. I would think you'd want me to meet yours."

"Ha...no." He replied blankly.

"Are they dead?"

"To me."

"Aw come on-"

"My father beat me and my mother was a whore, any other questions?" Petra blushed.

"S-sorry...Not exactly a happy childhood then, huh?" He laughed.

"Not exactly, no..." She hesitated, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"I...I still want to know everything about you." She reminded softly.

"Those scars on my back?" he watched her countenance lift gratefully, knowing she had been curious to know the story behind them for awhile. "From my father. I was 16..."

"Why would anyone do that to their child?"

"He was a drunk, that's why. He just looked at me one night and decided to beat the shit outta me.

"I would have killed him if I had seen him hurt you." he looked amused now.

"My hero..." She smiled, lowering her eyes to her hands. "Petra, stop biting your lip."

"Huh?"

"The lip biting is extremely erotic." He stepped in closer, burying his nose in her hair. "And it doesn't help that you smell so good either."

"I took a bath."

"I know...I was there, remember?" she blushed. "Are you sure you want me to meet your family now?"

"Levi, stop. I'm positive." he rolled his eyes.

"Snapping at me like that...are you TRYING to get me excited?" She grinned devilishly.

"Is it working?"

"Very much so...but we're burning daylight and your family will be expecting us. I don't want to have to explain-" she interjected with a kiss.

"You're right..the others are waiting downstairs for us anyway. But uh...Can you do me a favor?" he cocked a brow, answering with a muffled growl in the back of his throat. "Can you make love to me tonight?"

"In your parents house? Absolutely not, Petra-"

"Please?" He groaned.

"Petra...I intend to die with dignity one day. Having my head torn off by your father is not exactly what I'd call a death fitting for humanity's strongest." she rolled her eyes.

"He wouldn't do that...he'd probably tear your balls off but your head will remain intact, I assure you." his eyes dulled even more than usual.

"Great."

"Don't be scared-"

"I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING DAMN IT" She crossed her arms over her chest with a teasing smile.

"Uh huh..." He glared down at her as she took a challenging step closer.

"Don't you test me, Petra. I'm still your Captain-"

"I'll take whatever punishment you see fit...please and thank you." he smirked.

"Nice try, get that ass downstairs right now." She pouted, grabbing her bag as she passed him. He smacked her behind and she yelped, blushing furiously.

"LEVI!"

"Go on then..." he smirked, opening the bedroom door. She slipped through it hurriedly before he could spank her again.

"Captain! Stop!" she laughed down the corridor.

"Don't tell me what to do." he growled, grabbing her wrist suddenly. In an instant he had wound her into his arms, pressing her against the wall. He slipped the strap of her bag from her shoulder and it fell beside their feet.

"Captain, not here-"

"Oh, so your parents house would be a more appropriate place?" He grazed her ear with his teeth tauntingly. "What a naughty girl you are." she felt as though her knees were about to give out from the sheer sexiness of his voice. She fisted his cravat into her hand, pulling him into a kiss. His hands were on either side of her head, preventing escape as his lips scoured her pale and sensitive neck.

"W-we need to go-"

"Shhh." his tongue dipped lightly between her lips. "Kiss me." he demanded sulkily. "That's an order." She threw her arms around his neck, jumping into his arms. Her legs wrapped themselves around him, and his hands firmly palming her behind for support. Levi didn't want to let her go now...not without making her happy first. "We don't have long." he breathed. Petra smiled.

"Your room or mine?"

...

The journey felt much longer than usual for Levi. As they neared Trost, he began to feel panicked.

"We're here!" Petra sang gleefully.

"Home sweet home." Eld's smile was uncertain. It was a bittersweet moment coming home this time around. But that wasn't all that was plaguing his mind. Despite not mentioning it to Gunther, he remembered everything from that night when he had gotten drunk. Gunther sensed that may have been the case because the morning after Gunther had kissed him in his supposed unconsciousness- they didn't say a word to one another. They were talking now, but there was something lingering in the space between them that made even saying hi to each other sound forced and awkward.

The gates opened and their families were awaiting them with relieved laughter.

"Oulo!" Oulo's many siblings charged for him, overtaking him in an instant. Gunther's mother and father didn't move, but their eyes were thankful and loving- and Gunther was grateful for that much. Eld glanced around a few times, each time his heart sinking deeper and deeper into his stomach. Where was his family?

"Hello Eld." As always, the sound of her voice made him tremble, but it was a horrible sensation this time around. He felt sick...

"Eva..." her name slipped passed his lips with unintentional longing. He turned around slowly, but couldn't look at her. He sensed she was siling and though she always did- it threw him off completely. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He looked at her now and regretted it more than anything. He wanted her to be his again so badly.

"Why?

"I...I always met you at the gate to meet you when you came home." He winced.

"You know, you're not making this break-up any easier for me, Eva" She bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Eld." He wanted to comfort her. "I betrayed you, I know and I can't expect you to ever forgive me. " Hold her. "If you hate me, I completely understand. But I still care very much for you. That's why I'm here." kiss her. "I want to explain everything-"

"You don't need to." Eld interjected softly, forcing a smile. But she belonged to someone else now...and he wasn't going to be 'that guy" who stole her away. He wanted to be better than that. "I hope you two are happy together." Eld turned away from her, on the path for home where his family would be waiting for him.

"February 7th." she called out after him. He glanced over his shoulder. "I'd like you to be there." Eld's muscles clenched as he progressed further down the path.

"I need more time, Eva!" he called back then disappeared around the corner where he was feeling weaker and more vulnerable as he leaned against a concrete wall, anger pulsing through him. For Eva's sake- because his heart was still hers- he hoped he would never run into the man who stole her from him.

...

Petra smiled sweetly as she led Levi down the cobblestone path to a quaint little cottage that was the Ral residence. Levi stopped in his tracks, his heart racing so fast he had to catch his breath.

"Wait..." he murmured, hunching over slightly. Petra smiled behind her hand. "It's not funny."

"It kinda is...Something tells me you'd feel more comfortable in a room full of titans rather than my parents." He scoffed.

"This better go well...I brought my best whiskey." she rolled her eyes, gripping his hand again.

"They'll love you...But I gotta warn you- and I'm sorry i didn't mention it earlier. I was afraid you'd refuse to come-"

"Spit it out Petra, my heart can't take much more of this."

"My parents are hoarders, and they aren't exactly fans of cleaning either." Levi blinked.

"You've gotta be kidding me." she laughed nervously.

"Sur-prise?" His eyes narrowed in on her. "L-Levi?"

"I'm going home." he turned away from her, but before he could take another step, she threw herself at him desperately.

"Levi, please this is important to me!" He hung his head in immediate defeat.

"Damn it, FINE!" She kissed him happily, then proceeded to drag him down the rest of the path until they stood before her parent's door. Petra knocked, then lowered her hand to hold his again, giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze.

"You look handsome." she tried to get him to smile, but the excited shuffling from inside the house was making his heart go crazy again. His stomach was churning.

_I'm humanity's strongest, damn it! _

Finally, the door flew open and a man that Levi presumed to be Petra's father instantly pulled her into an embrace, picking her up off the ground. He spun her around, kissed her head then set her back down again.

"Dad, this is Levi..." To Levi's amazement, Petra's father smiled an exceptionally welcoming smile.

"Hello, Levi! It's great to meet you! We've heard so much about you from Petra- all good things, I promise." Levi's lips twitched into an uncomfortable half smile.

"Thank you for opening your home to me, sir."

"Well it't the least we can do. After all, you've taken such good care of our daughter." Levi swallowed hard...yeah, he had taken good care of her alright. More recently, in a way that Petra's father would most definitely not approve of. "Well come in, you two!" Petra tugged Levi's hand, leading him through the front door. As soon as he entered, his heart dropped...in fact, he could have sworn it stopped a few times. The house was overcrowded and looked as though it hadn't been dusted in years. He was going to be sick.

"Lemme just get your mother, sweetheart. You know how hard of hearing she is, and she's been in the kitchen since last night cooking a storm. Excuse me, Levi." Petra's father rushed through a maze of stacked books and papers and into the kitchen that was at the far end of the hall.

"Levi, you look pale are you feeling alright?"

"Dust..." he shuddered. "What...what kind of people..." Petra stroked his arm.

"It's okay. I'll protect you." she smiled sweetly. He looked down at her, unconvinced. "Or, I'll just give you a blowjob..." He gave the room another glance around and shook his head.

"I don't think a blowjob is going to compensate for the years of therapy I'm going to have to suffer through because of this...The things I do for you, Petra Ral." She laughed softly, pecking his cheek. His lips were too occupied, mouthing silent prayers for cleaning salvation.

"Petra!" Levi had never seen an older woman run so fast as Petra's mother sprinted from the kitchen, down the hall and into Petra's arms. "My baby girl, I missed you so much!" She smothered Petra with kisses, which made Petra blush.

"Mom, calm down. I missed you too but geez!" Petra's mother smiled, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Levi couldn't help but crack a small, unnoticed smirk. Petra was a splitting image of her mother...the only thing Petra seemed to get from her father was her eyes color. Petra's mother had dark brown eyes, warm...

"And who is this young man?" Levi's eyes bugged slightly.

_Young?_

"This is Captain Levi-"

"Captain, huh?" Petra's mother whistled. "I like him already!" Levi's face felt hot. "Awww, he's such a cutie!"

"Mom..." Petra hid behind her hair with embarrassment. Levi cleared his throat.

_Here goes nothing..._

"I uh...I brought some whiskey. Um, Petra mentioned that you liked whiskey, Mr. Ral." Petra's father didn't take the bottle right away, instead he smacked Levi hard on the back, and laughed.

"Good man...why don't we go into the next room and have a chat while the girls finish up for dinner, yeah?" Levi glanced at Petra, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Yes sir." Petra's father led him into the living room where he gestured for Levi to take a seat. Levi sat down, waiting in silence as Petra's father poured them a glass of whiskey.

"Fancy." he swirled the bronze drink around in his glass, then handed Levi his own. "So..." he collapsed into the chair across from Levi. "You and my daughter have been together for awhile now, huh?" Levi nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"And...you treat her well. Correct?" Levi stared down at his glass.

"I sure hope so. I know I can always do better."Petra's father nodded slowly, his scowl gradually lifting into a pleased smile.

"Good answer." Levi let out a quick sigh of relief before bringing the glass to his lips. "Tell me, are you sleeping together?" Levi choked. "Uh huh...I'll take that as a yes." Petra's father downed his glass of whiskey in one go, then poured himself another. "Now, let me make something perfectly clear, Captain..." he poured more into Levi's unfinished glass. "That's my little girl...I don't care who you are. Humanity's strongest will be no match for me if I ever hear you've hurt her in any way." Levi downed his glass, then leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Petra's father mimicked this, smirking challengingly.

"Sir...I care very much for Petra-"

"But do you love her?"

"Love is...thrown around a lot these days."

"Mmm, agreed. But you're older than my daughter, I hear. Wouldn't you know by now with all the years under your belt if you were in love with her or not?" Levi chuckled.

"I love being with her."

"Hmm...she wants to marry you, you know." Levi cleared his throat uncomfortably as Petra's father raised the bottle in his direction. Levi reached his glass over. "At 34, I wonder why you aren't married already-"

"I was." Levi answered darkly. Petra's father stared.

"I see." He filled his own glass, then took a wary sip. "What happened-"

"She died." Levi downed his glass again, cringing at the bitter combination of the whiskey and conversation. "In childbirth...her and the baby." Petra's father lowered his glass somberly.

"I'm sorry...I can't even imagine what..." he trailed away. "Is that why you joined the survey corp?"

"That's why I became a criminal. The commander is why I joined the survey corp."

"Well...I'm glad you turned your life around. You seem like a good man." he raised his glass to Levi. "However, time will tell if you're good enough for my daughter." Levi raised his own glass after Petra's father poured him another.

"I'd like to know myself."

...

Petra squeezed his hand from underneath the table. Dinner had gone smoothly so far, despite the clutter driving Levi so mad he had to say something.

"I will clean for you..." his offer was desperate. Petra's mother laughed.

"A man who cleans...who would have thought those existed?" Petra's father laughed.

"Hey...I clean."

"Yeah, you clean the fridge out. I have to go shopping in the market every single day because you don't have any control over that stomach of yours." Petra's mother poked at her husband's stomach. "It's a wonder you're not fat."

"Good genetics." he replied coolly, drumming his stomach. She rolled her eyes, responding with some smart ass remark that Levi would have appreciated more if not for Petra's hand slinking down his inner thigh. He muffled a soft groan into his glass, glancing sideways with disapproval. She bat her eyelashes, smiling lovingly. Levi noticed for the first time that evening, that she had gotten all dressed up for the occasion. She was wearing light blue dress, her hair half pulled back. She was-

"Beautiful." Levi went completely red after realizing he had said that out loud.

"AWWWW!" Petra's mother shrilled. Petra blushed, unable stop smiling.

"Thanks." she whispered, bunching her already too short dress into her fists, causing it to ride higher up her soft, pale thighs. Levi leaned his forehead against his hand, staring down at his plate. He tried not to let her hand effect him too much...but where she was touching him- it was driving him crazy. He sneakily reach under the table, grabbing her wrist. She gasped quietly, too quiet for her parents to notice as they continued their loving bickering. Petra's eyes shifted onto Levi, who was pleading silently with her. She smirked devilishly.

"Petra, could I have a word with her in the other room please?" Levi stood calmly from his chair. Petra's parents looked up at Levi curiously, then at Petra.

"Be right back." Petra smiled at the two of them, then followed Levi into the other room.

"What are you doing?" he hissed quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean, Petra...touching me like that at your parent's table? Are you crazy?" He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes condescendingly.

"Levi, they love you...relax. So what I'm touching you?" she stepped closer, her hand traveling up his chest. "Don't you like it when I touch you?" He pursed his lips, clenched his jaw and exhaled sharply through his nose- trying not to let her touch get to him.

"Too much. That's the problem-" She kissed him, pushing him up against the wall.

"Petra, what the-"

"Shut up." she demanded. "Let's do it."

"NOW?" she nodded.

"Right now. Come on, let's go-"

"Are you drunk or something? Have some self control." She pulled on his cravat, dragging him into her father's office, closing the door hurriedly behind her. "Damn it, Petra are you trying to get me killed?" Petra slipped the straps of her dress from her shoulders.

"Then leave." she said blankly, her dress falling to the floor. "Go on then..." Levi stared, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"But...you're naked." she smiled.

"My, you're observant today." he chuckled, walking slowly towards her. He forced her against him, kissing her passionately. Her skin was so soft under his fingers, he couldn't stop touching her.

"Where?" he breathed roughly once breaking away from the kiss. Though it was quicker than usual, it was intense, amazing...everything Petra wanted and needed. Levi tied his cravat around his neck afterwards, frowning deeply. "Never again." he pointed at her warningly.

"Yes sir." she leaned against the wall, smiling dreamily.

"And wipe that stupid grin off your face, you're going to make it obvious." She pursed her lips, fighting off another smile. "Get out there..." she opened the door and they rushed through, heading for the dining room again. Her parent's didn't seem to suspect anything- which surprised Levi since the had been gone for a good 10 minutes or so.

"Tea? Coffee?" Petra's mother asked as she gathered the plates. Levi stood from his seat, reaching his hand out toward her.

"Hand em over." Petra's mother blinked.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious."

"Guests don't do dishes."

"I'm not a guest." Petra's mother hesitated. "Well now I know where Petra gets her stubbornness from." Petra's father chuckled.

"Oh, you have NO idea." Levi smirked briefly, then circled around the table after having spotted the broom.

"Oh, Levi you don't have to-"

"I know." he said firmly. "But I'm gonna do it anyway. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Petra..." Her mother glanced at Petra from over her shoulder, her eyes filled with surprise and awe. "Keep him."

"I plan to."


	8. Chapter 8

****NOTE** Been busy lately, but I thought I'd write up a quick one for you guys! Enjoy :)**

Eld slipped out of bed quietly, glancing over his shoulder as he reached down for his clothes. He dressed quickly, but not quick enough.

"Eld." Eva sat upright, moving her disheveled brown hair behind her ear. He paused just before the door and sighed heavily.

"What, Eva?" he lowered his head, regretting everything that just happened.

"You can stay...Its late." Eld shook his head slowly.

"I don't want to." he grumbled.

"But I want you to." He scoffed.

"First you want me, then you dump me and now you want me again when you're getting married to someone else?" He turned to her, his heart growing heavy at the sight of her. "You're cruel, Eva."

"I love you Eld. I do. But I -"

"I don't wanna hear it. It was a mistake coming back here with you."

"Don't say that." She begged softly.

"Then what do you want me to say, Eva? What the fuck do you want from me-"

"What I always wanted...I want you to fight for me." Eld stared.

"What?" He couldn't help but laugh. Fighting was all he did. When he used to come home to her, he was able to forget it. He was able to just live life for a few days like everyone else behind the wall.

"It's a simple enough request." She went onto say. Eld shook his head with disbelief.

"Did you fall on your head while I was gone?"

"Eld...you can't fight me on this. You know I'm right. You love me. " He cursed under his breath.

"I loved you...now, I can't even put a name on what I'm feeling for you at the moment. Disgust is pretty fucking close though."

"Says the man who just slept with someone else's fiance." Eld bawled his fists. "Come back to bed, Eld." she patted the empty space beside her and smiled. "I know how much you love to be held." Just like that, Eld's body shut down, and refused to start back up agains so he could turn his back on her like he wanted to. Instead, like a vulnerable child, he crawled back to her. She smiled.

"You always had a weakness for this kind of thing." She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling happily against his chest.

"Why?" he murmured. "If you love me, then why...Tell me why."

"Because I won't have to worry about seeing him come home in a body bag, that's why."

"Is that all?" he scoffed.

"It's enough."

"But do you love him?"

"I love that he's there for me. He's a good man."

"But your heart is still with me, isn't it." she was silent. "Eva-"

"Of course it is and always will be. But I want children, Eld."

"So do I-"

"I want them to grow up with their father...If you died, our children wouldn't know what a good man you were."

"But we can try. I've stayed alive for this long. I can-"

"No."

"Then we can't be doing this, Eva. If you're giving yourself to this man, then you have to let me go." Eva shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not ready to."

"That's too damn bad, because you're the one who initiated this." She slammed her fist against his chest.

"Why did you have to join the Survey Corp, Eld? Why? You could have been something great in the Garrison or the Military Police-"

He held her small, delicate face in between his strong hands, causing her to choke mid sentence.

"You have to choose. " He said calmly. She shut her eyes.

"I already have..." he held his breath, hopeful... "February 6th, Eld." His hands dropped and he forced himself out of her hold, charging for the door.

"Congratulations." he grunted, pulling the door open furiously, then slamming it shut behind him.

He walked down the empty streets, his conversation with Eva playing out in his head again and again. How could he fight for her? Was it worth it? She had cheated on him, broken his heart...He needed a drink. He lifted his vacant gaze to a pub where boisterous laughter echoed out into the cold night. He glanced inside- a full house. It was only going to be one drink.

...

Erwin sat in the furthest corner of the pub, glaring over the rim of his mug. Rico was sitting at a table across from Ian, seemingly disinterested. However, Erwin knew her well enough to know when she was just playing hard to get. She was having a good time and things were looking even better for Ian. Mike cleared his throat, glancing over his shoulder at the couple.

"You know...sometimes I feel like your not even listening to me." Mike grumbled behind his mug as he gulped down the rest of his beer. "Want another?"

"Hm?" Erwin glanced at Mike in a daze. "Oh...sure." Mike rolled his eyes.

"You're always so distant...no wonder we're having problems." Mike lowered his eyes dramatically. To his relief, Erwin cracked a smile.

"Just go get a beer, sweetheart." Erwin extended a closed fist and Mike bumped it with his, grinning.

"Cheer up, man...There are plenty of other women out there." Just as Mike turned toward the bar, he bumped into Hanji.

"Whoops, sorry Han..." he trailed away, blushing slightly. "Whoa..." Hanji stared up at Mike uncomfortably.

"What, why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're...wearing a dress."

"Yeah...I know."

"Um...it looks good off you..." Hanji cocked a brow. "ON you! I meant on you...haha, not off. I don't wanna take it off- Shit." Hanji laughed.

"You're always so entertaining when you drink, Mike." She glanced around him at Erwin and heaved a sigh. "You two brooding again?"

"Brooding?"

"Yeah, everytime we come home, you guys sit in the same pub, at the same table, brooding over women." Mike looked horrified.

"No we..." he paused, glancing back at Erwin. " I don't." Hanji crossed her arms over her chest, which didn't help Mike concentrate on anything she was saying.

_Whoa, her dress is low cut..._

"Furthermore..." she continued with an as a matter of factly drawl.

_Whoa. Boobs._

"Are you even listening to me?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. His eyes traveled down. Her short, tight red dress revealing curves he didn't even know she had. Her brown hair fell lustrously over her shoulders and she wasn't wearing her glasses. For the first time, Mike actually noticed her eyes, and he looked deep into them- so deep that he was now completely lost. "Miiiiiiike"

"You're hot." he blurted out loudly. This caught Erwin's undivided attention.

"The fuck, Mike?" Mike looked back at Erwin helplessly.

"Okay then." Hanji dodged passed him, settling herself in the chair across from Erwin. "So listen, Erwin- I know you don't like to discuss work when we're home buuuuuut..." As she rambled on about Titans, Mike dragged his feet to the bar, still lost in the chestnut colored eyes he never noticed.

...

"Levi, are you coming to bed, or not-"

"I'm cleaning!" his voice was muffled behind the bandanna over his mouth as he continued scrubbing the kitchen floors fervently.

"It's late and you've been cleaning for hours." she whined softly, crossing her arms over her chest. Levi bowed his head and sighed heavily, tugging down the bandanna from his mouth.

"Petra..." he began firmly, shifting around to look at her. "Do you even comprehend the seriousness of the situation here? I've never seen so much dust..." Petra rolled her eyes.

"You have no boundaries when it comes to cleaning do you?"

"None whatsoever." He replied shamelessly. "Now go get some sleep. You're cranky...and a woman. Therefore, completely irrational and there's no point arguing-" she scoffed.

"Irrational?" she scoffed. "You're calling ME irrational? Says the man who's been on his hands and knees for the past 6 hours scrubbing the floors like a lunatic!"

"Has it been 6 hours?" Petra nodded slowly. "And this place still isn't clean-"

"DAMN IT LEVI, I WANT CUDDLES!" She stomped her foot impatiently.

"Don't you pout at me, young lady." Levi cocked his head to the side and smirked as he untied the bandanna from around his neck and stuck it in his back pocket. "Fine." But as he approached her slowly, his eyes caught something in the corner of the room. "No way, I just cleaned there." He murmured ominously, eyes wide with horror.

"I can't believe this."

"Hold on, Petra." he marched over to the corner, grabbing a nearby rag. "I'll see you in hell."

"WHAT?!" She grabbed the nearest thing to her, throwing a cookbook at the back of his head.

"OW! I WAS TALKING TO THE DIRT, WOMAN!"

"YOU'RE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO DIRT THAN YOU ARE TO ME! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL?"

"We may be off duty, but I'm still your captain..." he began coolly. "So use your words wisely, Petra."

"Ooo, I'm quivering in my lingerie..."

"YEAH, YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT- wait, what?" He cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Petra untied her white silk robe, revealing her thigh length lacy pink nightgown. Levi cocked a brow. "Oh."

"Ready for bed NOW?" He lowered his eyes.

"Yeah." he grumbled in defeat, then followed her through the kitchen doorway.

...

Mike stumbled outside the pub, arm slung over Erwin's shoulder.

"Hey, Erwin...Hey...Hey, Erwin-"

"What man, whaaaaat?" Erwin answered drunkenly, laughing at himself.

"Lemme drive, k? Y-you're wasted." Mike laughed.

"Holy shit! W-where did we park the horses?" Erwin looked around, swaying uneasily.

"We walked." Mike slurred. "But..But, I should really drive, man." Erwin palmed Mike's face with a look of deep confusion.

"Th-there are two...four of you...Shit." Erwin counted silently to himself on his fingers. Then again, "One, two, three, four...Four Mike's." He bopped Mike's nose and smiled. "I love you, man."

"Man, you're so fuckin drunk!" They laughed together, falling over each other onto the pavement.

"No, YOU'RE a fuckin d- skunk..." Erwin collapsed onto his back with a dreamy smile. "Drunk skunk."

"Just like the old days, huh?"

"Almost...you weren't trying to get with Hanji then."

"Shut up, man. I just said she was pretty-"

"You said she was hot...Oooooo, you wanna do the dirty with heerrrrrrrr!" Mike turned completely red.

"EW, NO I DON'T!" Erwin grinned slyly.

"Liar."

It's Hanji, man! She's like, one of the guys." Erwin cocked a brow.

"I guess you're right..." There was something in his tone that pissed Mike off. "What?" Erwin laughed. Mike crossed his arms over his chest and pouted grumpily.

"Shut up..." Truth was, all that Mike was able to think about the whole night was Hanji. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden, he wanted her.

"Word of advice..." Erwin's tone was grave. "If you do ever think about...you know...be prepared."

"Prepared?" Erwin closed his his reminiscently and smirked.

"Just be prepared." With that, Erwin struggled to his feet, swaying uneasily above Mike. "I'm gonna go throw up, and pass out now." Mike nodded distantly, still trying to determine what Erwin meant by "being prepared."

...

Hanji sped down a series of maze-like alleyways, notes in one hand, her heels in the other.

"Gotta tell Erwin!" she had spent most of the night researching, rather than take the night off as she had planned and was commanded to do by Erwin- and she had come across something jaw dropping. Something that could change everything...She was so careful not to let a single detail slip her train of thought- so much so that she had to push every other bit of information out...including the location of the Inn Erwin was staying in. "Damn it." she panted, leaning against the alleyway wall. "I must have passed that same wall of graffiti 20 times now!"

"You lost, sweetheart?" A man slunk out from the shadows, a screen of smoke twisting and curling around his face.

"Uh, no!" she smiled gratefully. "I'm good! As you were...!" he licked his lips. "Or...I can kick your ass now." she dropped her heels beside her, curling her fingers into a tight fist.

"Feisty. I like feisty." Suddenly, a pair of hands grasped her arms, shoving her to the ground.

"Yeah..." the other man concurred, licking his lips eagerly. "We're gonna have fun with this one."

...

Mike walked down the streets after having dropped Erwin off at his room- unsure of why he wasn't also passed out. Something was keeping his mind awake. Not only that but he felt more or less sobered up. He couldn't shake this feeling...a feeling like he had to be somewhere. He stopped in his tracks to the sound of struggling.

"I will sword fuck your faces!"

_Hanji?_

He didn't have time to think- only run. He didn't know where he was running to, but he pressed on further and further into the darkness because he knew he was running to her. He always had. Since the day they met, they were best friends. He didn't know why now of all times he was thinking about that day when she strutted up to him, hitched her hands at her hips, grinned widely up at him and said,

"Hiya! I'm Hanji Zoe and you're my new best friend!" Mike had bent down slightly, his face abnormally close to hers- though Hanji wasn't the least bit uncomfortable by his greeting, and from first sniff, he knew...Yeah, they were going to be best friends. There was something about her. He didn't know what it was, but it was special. Yet, he had never once thought of a romance with her, even when the moments arose. There were times when they were alone together and her hand would accidentally bump his. But it just seemed so natural to the both of them that they'd just continue on with whatever conversation they were having. Why was it now, that the thought of her made his head spin? He stopped in his tracks, and so did his heart. His fists clenched, shaking furiously. He was about to loose absolute control of himself.

"Whoa, gigantor! Cool it, we were just having some fun!" The two men backed off, turning to make a run for it- but Mike was quick. He grabbed them by the back of their collars, and effortlessly throwing them against the wall. His hands tightened around their necks, lifting both men off the ground. Mike glanced over his shoulder...she was fighting to stay conscious. They'd beaten her, yet she still seemed fully capable and willing to go on fighting strong...

"Hanji..."

"I-I'm fine..." she breathed quietly. "How did you know where I was?" Mike thought about that for a moment before answering firmly.

"I had a feeling. " He turned to the two men, who were still pinned to the wall, begging for mercy. "Mercy isn't one of my strong points..."


	9. Chapter 9

****Note** So for now, because things are so busy- rather than take forever to post a chapter, I'm going to be writing smaller chapters more regularly. (well, hopefully) So, here we go then- Mike and Hanji with a dash of Eld and Gunther and of course, some Levi and Petra 3**

Hanji's eyes flashed open with sudden realization...it had taken her a few moments upon waking fully the next morning, that she was now tucked into a warm bed, with Mike sitting in a chair at her bedside, sleeping soundly. He still looked so intimidating when he slept, his arms crossed over his chest, his brows furrowed deeply. He always looked so uncertain. She attempted to move so she wouldn't wake him, but the slightest movement caused him to jolt forward, ready for anything.

"Whoa, easy there Mike!" Hanji flashed an alarmed smile.

"Damn it, Hanji..." Mike grumbled, heaving a sigh. He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mmm, how you feeling?" he yawned.

"Been better..." Hanji answered softly, cocking her head to the side. "But I could be feeling a whole lot worse...If you hadn't come when you did-"

"I should have been there sooner." Hanji shook her head slowly.

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Mike. It's only a few bruises-"

"What the hell were you doing out that late by yourself?" Her eyes sparkled suddenly.

"MY NOTES! MYNOTESMYNOTESMYNOTES, PLEASE TELL ME YOU SAVED MY NOTES!" She lunged for him, clutching the collar of his shirt.

"Hanji...you're getting that crazed look in your eye-"

"DID YOU SAVE MY NOTES!?"

"What I could. They're over there-" Hanji leapt off to where he pointed, at a dresser at the far corner of the room. Clusters of dry mud crumbled to the mahogany dresser top as she grasped the damp contents of her notebook desperately.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she collapsed to her knees. "It's gone...I-I can barely read it."

"What was it, anyway?"

"I...I can't honestly remember exactly what it was...but it was our only hope." Mike heaved another sigh, standing from his chair.

"I'll bring you some breakfast." he murmured, rustling his hand through her disheveled hair as he passed her. "Get back in bed and rest, you madwoman." But Hanji couldn't move. She couldn't remember for the life of her what it was that had caused her to rush to Erwin that late at night knowing he probably wouldn't even be in the right state of mind. It must have been big. Her head was pounding, her body ached. She couldn't even remember what damage those two men had caused her. But there was one thing that was playing back in her mind, just before she had slipped away into unconsciousness- Mike beating those men to a pulp with his bare hands. His caring demand reached her attention and she slowly slunk back into the warmth of her bed. Mike returned minutes later with a tray of pancakes, toast, coffee and orange juice.

"Whoa...Mike, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up." he snapped coolly. "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." He rested back into his chair at her bedside and set the tray down on the nightstand.

"I-I'm not such a breakfast person..." she confessed.

"I've noticed." he grumbled, dissatisfied. "But you've been working yourself too hard. You've barely been sleeping or eating...so this morning, we're going to have breakfast. Together." she blushed behind her hair.

"Oh...O-Okay." Mike reached for the glass of orange juice, taking a sip before handing it to her. She was hesitant.

"You drink it." he reminded firmly.

"Thanks." she grumbled with an appreciative half smile. As she slowly sipped her orange juice, Mike grabbed a fork and knife lying beside the plate of pancakes and cut them into small triangles. Hanji watched carefully, cocking her brow.

"Sorry." Mike grumbled after he had noticed her staring. "My mom used to cut my pancakes for me like this...habit, I guess." Hanji lowered her glass from her lips, revealing a curious and pleased smile.

"It's cute...You never talked about your past." Mike shrugged, stabbing a pancake triangle with the fork.

"I don't like dwelling on it. I only look toward the future." He held the fork to her lips, clearing his throat expectantly. "Come on then, here comes the sailboat." her lips twitched into a smile that made him feel all weird again.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mike." His eyes met hers and then he looked away quickly. "Come here." she murmured. He turned red as he lifted his eyes. She scooted over, patting the empty space beside her. "If we're going to have breakfast in bed, let's do it right." He didn't argue with her. He lowered his head in defeat and crawled under the covers, shifting his arm around her. Mike pulled her close and she sighed happily against him.

"Happy?" he tried to sound disinterested. Unaffected.

"Yeah."

"Good." he moved his thumb around in small gentle circles against her arm, then turned his head slightly, taking in her scent. She chuckled.

"You know, I'm not the kind of woman who generally invites men with sniffing fetishes into my bed." He smirked.

"But?"

"But...I feel safe." she bit her lip, caressing his chest with her hand. "With you." She craned her neck, lifting her face up so she could look at him again. He smiled softly down at her. Suddenly, their smiled faded and the space between them gradually disappeared.

"Hanji...I wanna kiss you." Mike turned red, cursing at himself. "Sorry, that was weird." Hanji laughed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than weird from you, Mike." He was releived that she was taking it so casually...until she leaned in, kissing his cheek. Her lips were soft...they lingered against his cheek, and then he turned his head slowly, testing the parameters. She withdrew with a sly smile, just before his lips could parallel hers. "But you're my best friend-"

_She's such a tease._

"Yeah, you're right." Mike agreed quickly. "I must still be a bit drunk from last night." Hanji smiled, almost flirtatiously. He wasn't fooling her and he knew it too, but being as stubborn as he was, he simply crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled something unintelligible.

"I dunno, Mike...the way you took those men on...I've never seen anyone drunk do that." He looked away uncomfortably, turning his attention to the tray of breakfast beside him.

"Alright, shut up and eat." Hanji shifted herself so that she sat directly beside him, her shoulder leaning against his as they shared their plate of mini triangle pancakes, every once in awhile cracking jokes that only they would find funny. Hanji was more talkative than usual...Mike assumed it was just more Hanji madness- nothing too out of the ordinary for as far as Hanji went- When in reality, Hanji was filling her head with as much chaos as possible. She was desperately hoping the thoughts of kissing Mike would bury themselves away. Besides, she didn't have time for love...or a relationship. Too complicated...which was ironic considering the current circumstances. She was willing to fight...and possibly die for all of humanity.

But falling in love was out of the question.

...

Eld opened his eyes in a confused daze. The room was spinning, his head was pounding. One drink had turned to...ugh, a fuck-load of drinks.

_Where the hell am I?_

He glanced around the room for anything familiar to him. He wasn't home...Or at Eva's. He couldn't think of anywhere else- until the door creaked open slowly and Gunther stepped in. He paused once meeting Eld's confused stare and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry...no kiss this time." Eld's muscles relaxed, but his eye were still swimming with caution.

"What happened?" He groaned, weaving his fingers through his hair. He felt a bump on the top of his head.

"Oh uh...you were pretty smashed." Gunther answered.

"H-how smashed?"

"Like, karaoke bar smashed."

"Lord, have mercy." Eld shuddered.

"Actually you weren't bad...In fact you are now officially the karoke king. But uh, I'd stay clear of Oulo if I were you...he's pissed." Eld laughed through his nose.

"For real?"

"I ain't shitting you!" Gunther laughed comfortably, though his stance was still very tense. He didn't want to make Eld feel anymore awkward than he had already made him feel. Eld was only just acting like himself around him again. He didn't want to press his luck...

"Yup..." Eld reclined against the headboard, resting his head against his forearms. "They may as well give me a record deal, right now." Gunther rolled his eyes, pouring Eld a glass of water from a pitcher he had set at his bedside earlier that morning.

"So...you gonna tell me why you got piss drunk?"

"There needs to be a reason?"

"You're not the type who gets drunk for fun, Eld. You're second in command. You have responsibilities." Gunther shook his head slowly, clearly displeased now with all jokes aside. "Was it Eva?" The sound of her name made Eld want to start the night all over again.

"I really don't wanna talk about it-"

"You know you could get better, Eld." Eld laughed.

"Like you?" Gunther's eyes widened, then lowered to the wood floor. Eld covered his mouth with his hand once it had hit him..."I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"I know our friendship hasn't been the same since I stupidly kissed you..." Gunther grumbled. "I'm sorry for complicating things but...yeah...like me." Eld's eyes bulged with astonishment. "I wouldn't hurt you...I'd...love you-"

"I'm outta here, dude." Eld threw the covers off, cringing from the pace at which he was mistakenly moving. "Shit, my head-"

"You need to rest." Gunther objected, throwing the blankets back over Eld as he slunk back down into bed in defeat. "And drink some damn water-"

"Yes dear." Eld grumbled. Gunther frowned deeply.

"I don't understand why you gotta treat me so differently than before...You said it wouldn't change anything-"

"You liking men doesn't change our friendship at all, Gunther..." Eld took a deep breath. "It's you liking me...and...kissing me."

"I understand you seriously dislike me for that but-"

"Dislike?" Eld scoffed. "Dude, I hate you for it."

"Hate me?" Gunther staggered uneasily, collapsing onto the edge of the bed. He clenched his fists. "Wh-Why?"

"Damn it...Because I...liked it." Gunther stared. "The kiss. A lot." Eld crossed his arms over his chest, stubbornly looking the other way. "Fuck you." he grumbled.

"you...liked it?" Eld was blushing now.

"It wasn't bad, okay?!" Gunther couldn't help but look pleased with himself. "Wipe that grin off your face because I do it for you." Gunther chuckled.

"Sorry, man...it's just...I got a straight guy to like a kiss from another guy-"

"Shut up before I kill you." Gunther dropped it, but the night that he kissed him was still running through Eld's mind.

For some reason.

It just wouldn't let up...

For some reason.

...

Petra poured Levi another cup of tea, then sat down quietly next to him. He seemed paticularly serious this morning. Like something heavy was weighing him down. He slowly reached for his cup, his hand shaking. Petra hid a smile behind her hand, looking in the other direction as Petra's father glared from across the table at Levi. Petra's mother switched wary glances between the two of them, then cleared her throat.

"So...what do we want to do today, hmm?" Her question went ignored.

"Captain..." Mr. Ral spoke through his teeth a minute or so later. "I don't know how things are done where you come from, but here- we have a little thing called respect."

"Sir-"

"Now I let you into my home...Permitted you to see my daughter...and you do THIS?" Mr Ral made a general gesture around the room "It's so clean...Why, Levi?" Levi's head hung low in despair.

"Because, even the dust had dust on it..."

"We liked it that way."

"Then you're monsters-"

"Levi, come on..." Petra stepped in. "You two are acting like drama queens. So what he cleaned the house dad? And Levi...seriously you need to chill out. You have more to do in your free time now. You have me-"

"PETRA RAL!" Petra's mother gasped, though her face had lit up with a surprised smile.

"N-no! Th-that's not what I meant!" Levi's head dropped, his forehead resting atop his forearm with embarrassment. Petra stammered, glancing back and forth between her parents frantically. "I-I meant...Uhhhh-"

"SO CUTE!" Petra's mother squealed. "I SHIP THEM SO HARD!"

"Honey, you don't even know what that means."

"What the hell is a ship?" Levi lifted his head somberly. "It sounds grotesque."

"It's when you want to people to be together!"

"You seem a little too excited about this, mom-"

"I also ship you and that sweet boy, Oulo..." Petra's mother's expression darkened. "And watch as the love triangle between the three of you cast you deep into the wretched whirlpool of insanity and sexual tension." Levi blinked.

"Holy shit, I feel like I took crazy pills this morning."

"Too many love novels." Petra's father grumbled passively, sipping his coffee. It seemed to be a usual thing for Petra's mother to act this way.

"Just you watch...one day, it'll catch on. People will be shipping everyone. EVERYTHING! I bet you could ship-"

"Stop saying ship!" Petra snapped, red with embarrassment. "Stop trying to make "ship" happen!"

"What is this ship?" Levi grumbled.

"You gotta be shipping me." Petra's father added.

"You talkin ship?" Levi challenged.

"You're a little ship." Petra's father challenged back with a grin.

"Bullship!" Petra chimed in excitedly.

"Watch your mouth, Petra Ral." Her father went serious.

"Yeah..." Levi added. "We don't got time for your ship." Petra frowned deeply, but as she continued watching Levi interacting with her wacky family, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was happy. And with Levi, it could only get better.


	10. Chapter 10

Oulo hadn't slept at all since returning home...he was too bust devising a plan. It was payback time- He had been growing tired of Eld, Gunther, Petra and even the Captain picking on him so relentlessly- Like that was all he was there for. It struck him like lightning as he strolled along the path toward his house on that Friday of their return, when he saw his younger siblings playing out front. It was some sort of stupid game- but it gave him a brilliant idea. An idea that would end the teasing and pushing around once and for all. Hey, he might even win the girl. He frowned deeply as Petra filled his mind. She was the Captain's- everyone knew it...But how long could a relationship with that an actually last. Oulo admired him more than anything- but he was ableto admit that the Captain was hardl an approachable person. It was only a matter of time before Petra would realize that he was just too old for her- too dark and tormented. Oulo straightened his cravat. He would be a better match for her- he'd treat her as his equal, not as his subordinate. Despite she and Levi being together, he still pretty much treated her as he did before. She'd pour him coffee and he'd avoid eye contact but give a slight nod of acknowledgement. She alwas seemed to grateful and happy about it.

She deserves better...

So he laid out the plan- and it was a devious one. He'd let the squad have their little vacation...but once they got back to the castle, Project 'Oulo's revenge' would commence.

...

"Okay...okay, okay, okay..." Eld paced the room franticly. "We need to talk about what just happened here...Gunther, are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Gunther laid over the mattress, staring dreamily up at the ceiling with a soft smile.

"Dude." Gunther's eyes landed on Eld. "This is serious."

"I agree." Gunther concured gently, picking himself upright at the edge of the bed.

"This is bad!" Eld pulled at his hair, pacing more feverently now. "I like women, damn it!"

"No one's disputing that, Eld...You just happen to like ME to-"

"I could just...KILL you right now!" Eld gnashed his teeth. "You know what? I think I will..." Eld darted for the bed, grabbing a pillow. "Lie down and suffocate, damn it!" Gunther laughed as Eld pushed his weight over him. Gunther gripped Eld's arms, preven ting him from lowering the pillow over his face, and despite the determination in Eld's face, Gunther smiled sweetly.

"You're cute." Eld paused, his brows unfurrowing, his cheeks going red.

"Sh-shut up..." He grumbled, giving up on the suffocation plan and instead, collapsed beside Gunther.

"Alright..." Gunther said cally after Eld steadied his breathing. "Let's talk." He turned his head, expecting Eld to be enraged, scared, confused- all of the above. But instead, Eld sighed heavily and said,

"I'm not gay...but I like you." Eld cringed at his own words.

"I know." Gunther answered somberly. "I know it's not what you want, or expected but...I dunno, I'm glad you do." Eld's eyes lifted and met Gunther's for what seemed like a very long time. Finally, Eld leaned in slowly.

"I hate you." He grumbled against Gunther's lips before kissing him. It was a feeble, short lived kiss. Eld was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept. Still, as sudden as these feelings were to him- they were strong. Overpowering.

"Listen..." Gunther murmured. "Let's take it slow, okay? You're in charge. " Eld cocked a brow.

"Uhm...o-okay."

"Don't think I haven't considered the idea that you could just be rebounding- though if that was all it was, you'd be with some girl somewhere now. But you're not...it's obvious there's something you feel for me. But we won't rush. There's no need to."

"Damn it, you're so friggin sweet. STOP IT."

"Well I like you too, ya know."

"Yeah no shit." Eld grumbled, turning his back toward him. "I'm taking a nap now." Gunther smiled softly, then etched toward the edge of the bed when suddenly, Eld clutched onto Gunther's arm.

"What the-"

"Where do you think you're going?" Eld's tone was threatening.

"U-um...I-I was going to let you take a nap- hey!" Eld forced him close, then grumbled something unintelligble before turning his back toward him again.

"Wrap your arm around me, I don't sleep well unless someone is holding me." Gunther blushed.

"Oh, Eld-" Eld cut him down with a demanding snap of his fingers.

"Oi, Less talking! More cuddling!"

...

Mike opened his eyes slowly, unsure of the sight that was taking place before him. He scratched the back of his head, then grumbled something that wouldn't have made any sense to him if not for the dream he was just having. But he wasn't going to dwell on that...Hanji was wrapped in a towel, combing through her wet hair at the dresser across the room. He watched in silence...she had a birth mark on her shoulder blade.

Cute.

Her eyes focused in on his relfection and she jumped slightly.

"Oh! You're awake!" She turned to face him, smiling softly. He swallowed hard, his cheeks turning red. She looked as though she were enjoing his reaction. "Hm. You've been out for awhile. You should really work at a new sleep schedule, Mike. You can;t live like this-"

"Yeah okay." he grumbled. "Now put some clothes on, please." But Hanji only smiled. "Seriously before I punch you between the eyes." She pursed her lips, batting her eyelashes.

"You don;t think I'm' purdy'?" He shook his head slowly, and Hanji chuckled to herself, turning back around to finish combing her hair when Mike answered,

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She paused, meeting his gaze through the reflection in the mirror once more.

"Mike-"

"I know, 'just friends' ..."

"Best friends." she clarified firmly.

"Then maybe you should have thought twice before flaunting yourself in a towel, dipshit."

"Shaddap, Mike. If I don's shower at least twice a week, Levi chases me around with a sponge and soap. You remember last time? He put me in freaking quarantine because I was supposedly deemed a biological hazard."

"You were glowing green, Hanji."

"That wasn't because I didn't bathe for days on end...it was glorious science's doing." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well on that note, we'd better start the day."

"Yeah get outta here so I can get dressed." He wasn't so quick to comply. "Zacharius...I will Jet Li your ass."

"Who's Jet Li?"

"Dunno...just popped in my head."

"Wackadoo."

...

"Damn it, Petra." Levi growled as he tossed her clothes that were strewn across her entire bedroom floor, into the hamper near the door. Petra pouted, crossing her arms as she watched from the bed.

"Levi, we're on a mini vacation...relax!"

"I can't relax and I don't know how you can either. Look at this!" He raised his hands helplessly toward her desk, scattered with loose papers.

"I find the strength to go on with life." she answered dully. "Come on, you said we could go for a pinic!"

"Yeah, that was before I watched you tear this place apart."

"It's MY room!"

"Congratulations."

"You can't boss me around!"

"Uhhh, actually I can. Captain, remember?"

"Uh uh, not here you're not. Here, you're just Levi and you're my boyfriend, now do what boyfriends do and take me out for a FUCKING ROMANTIC PICNIC!"

He did...though it mostly consisted of Levi crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at either dirt, children playing too loudly or the weather.

"It's too cloudy for a picnic." Petra went red in the face.

"I swear I'm going to sacrifice you to Satan."

"Satan? Petra what's gotten into you?" He could have swown he'd seen this kind of thing before. but that was impossible. There was no way she...could be...

He had seen her fight back tears quite a few times...he had seen her ore tired than usual...more irritable.

No...No, not this. Not again.

"Petra...be honest with me." As if she could read his thoughts, she fiddled anxiously with her fingers.

"I'm late." she confessed without further inquiry.

"How late?" Levi pressed firmly.

"A week." Levi bowed his head with a heavy sigh. "I-it could just be stress."

"Or you could be pregnant." Levi scratched his head. "How long have you known?"

"I started feeling a bit sick a few days ago."

"BEFORE, you brought me to meet your parents? You didn't think, maybe that may have been an important bit of information to let me in on?" He kept his voice calm, but the slightest edge brought tears to her eyes.

"You're mad at meeeeeeee!" she sobbed. His eyes bulged as people around them glanced curiously in their direction.

"Shhh, Petra don;t cry." he pleaded quietly. "I'm not mad at you-"

"Stop yelling at meeeeeeee!" All color flushed from Levi's face.

"Petra, I'm not yelling at you-"

"Is there a problem here?" A stern voice intervened, causing Levi to spin around threateningly.

"Piss off asshooooollllle- hey Erwin." Levi chuckled nervously. Erwin switched worried glanced between Levi and Petra, who was still crying hysterically whilst eating a turkey sandwhich.

"So gooood. Oh my g0d, i love turkeeyyyyyyyy."

"Um..." Erwin began cautiously. "I know it's none of my business... but she's knocked up." Levi glared dully.

"Wow, you're perceptive." Erwin's brows furrowed as he watched Petra going for the pickles and mustard.

"Levi...what have you done?" Levi bowed his head thoughtfully. He should have seen it coming.

Tch, idiot.

He had never felt more stupid.

"Every heard of a condom?" Erwin asked with a teasing half smile.

"Ever heard of my fist in your face?"

"Yeah, that'd be a lot more threatening if you could reach it- GAH!" Erwin hunched over, crumbling to Levi's feet.

"Okay...should have seen that one coming." Erwin wheezed, clutching his stomach. "I think you ruptured my kidney."

"You'll be alright." Levi said passively before returning to his thoughts. What was he going to do? If she was pregnant, it would change everything. He couldn't see himself as a father. He didn't know the first thing about it. And Petra was still so young. And...

Screaming...blood...crying...

His wife and child...He couldn't go through that again. He couldn't loose Petra and if she was pregnant- he was going to make sure, against his better judgement, that this baby was going to make it too. He couldn't believe he was going to say it,

"Petra?" he turned abruptly toward her. He glanced up lazily, wiping her face of the severe mustard build up. "Do you want this baby?" She blinked.

"I-it could be stress, Levi-"

"It's not." he cut her off firmly. "It's a baby. I know this because you're eating pickles and gummy worms." she glanced down and pouted with realization.

"Fuck."

"Mhm...now, do you want this baby?" She looked torn. He didn't blame her.

"I...I don't know." she answered to his surprise. "I need to think it over..." she grabbed a fistful of gummy worms as she pulled herself to her feet. "But first I'm gonna go throw up somewhere."

"Right."

He wasn't sure what was going to be- but things would never be the same again. And he was scared for the first time in a long time.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

He was Captain- Freaking- Levi...Humanity's strongest.

But he was also Petra's...vulnerable and afraid. He was afraid of this, more than anything. He was beginning to let that sinister thought slink into his mind...he couldn't be both.

_Please don't make me choose._

He hated himself for seeing Petra with their child in his mind but not seeing him there with them. He would eventually- inevitably- have to make a choice. He wanted their well being- but maybe that meant something different than what they both really wanted. She was so young and he had seen too much.

He had to choose.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry I haven't updated recently. Break ups suck and new beginnings are hard. I've hit a wall with writing- But here's a new chapter. Promise I'll get back into the swing of things soon- but until then thanks for your patience :)**

The air was heavy with secrets...

Petra was pregnant- Levi was the father

Mike was in love with Hanji- Hanji loved him back but couldn't bring herself to admit it

Eld kissed a boy...and he most definitely liked it- Gunther liked it a hell of a lot more

And Oulo...Oulo was counting down the minutes to his ultimate sweet revenge. He couldn't wait to get them all back and as they all stepped through the front door to headquarters at the end of their weekend, Oulo flashed a sneaky grin.

"So...how was everyone's vacation?" he loved watching Eld shift uncomfortably. "What's wrong Jinn?"

"Your fuckin face." Eld grumbled crossing his arms over his chest as he settled into his chair in the dining hall. "Seriously though, why the hell are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a damned creeper."

"Oh...no reason..."

"See, how you said that just now...it's concerning, man."

"Would you two stop bitching." Levi snapped distantly. He sat at the head of the table, staring blankly across the room- but his mind had never been more cluttered.

"Everything alright, Captain?" Gunther asked.

_ohshitohshitohshit I'm going to be a father_

"Yeah." he answered with a heavy sigh. "Just having a mid life crisis. No big deal." Petra made a face beside him...she wasn't sure if it was due to what he said or the nausea- but either way- she needed space asap.

"I-I'll make some tea." she offered softly, hurriedly pushing through the kitchen door. Once reaching the other side, she gasped, hunching over like she had just been running for her life. Or in this case- from it. She wasn't ready...a mother? HER? No way- and with Levi? She loved him more than anything and had imagined building a family with him of course...but those were dreams. Just dreams. It couldn't be real.

_It can't be..._

She walked over to the stove, setting the kettle on and played her fingernails over the counter top impatiently.

"Damn it, boil you bitch." she grit her teeth, then opened the fridge for nothing in particular. It was really to pass the time- but the combination of smells sent her stomach churning. She covered her mouth, slamming the door shut and collapsed to her knees. "UGH! What the hell-"

"Yo." Eld watched her the kitchen door with concern. "You sick?"

"No." she snapped. "I'm...praying." he cocked a brow as she held both palms together, inhaling sharply.

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone, dear. How far along are you?"

"Huh?" She blushed furiously. "H-how'd you know?!"

"Too many pee breaks on the way home...Not to mention just about everything made you hysterical." Petra glowered. "You've got the words 'knocked up' written across your forehead sweetheart."

"Come on, I'm not that-"

"You cried because the Captain wouldn't buy you a cookie."

"Well i wanted a fucking cookie. Sue me."

"You already had 10."

"Who are you, the cookie police?"

"Yes." he answered blandly. "And I gotta say...it should be illegal how much junk your consuming in such little time. It's not good for the baby-"

"Don't say things like that! I...I'm not even sure I AM pregnant!"

"Like I said, you're not fooling anyone. Maybe yourself- but everyone else sees that you're eating for two now-"

"I'm going to karate chop you in the face."

"Try it short-stop."

...

Eld knew her secret- but that didn't mean she had to know his. In truth, Petra didn't even suspect. This was Eld...women loved him. Yet, here he was, sneaking out of his bedroom to Gunther's so late at night, unsure of what to anticipate. Though a part of him desperately needed more than just a kiss, the idea repulsed him. Not the idea itself- but the concept of wanting it himself. Never had he felt anything for another guy. Ever. But when Gunther opened his bedroom door, flashing that sweet, reassuring, flawless smile- It was so clear to Eld why he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hey you."

"Hey." Eld rushed passed him, demanding he shut the door instantly. Gunther chuckled.

"Calm down, man...it's late. everyone's asleep now-"

"I know it's just...I'm still getting used to this." Gunther shut the door with a knowing nod.

"I know. I understand trust me." Eld realized that if anyone could understand him, it would be Gunther. It made him angry again because it was just one more reason why he felt the way he did for Gunther. "So what do you wanna do-"

"Make out." Eld blurted out, blushing at himself afterwards. "Please and thank you." he finished quickly, staring down at the floor. Gunther laughed softly.

"Do you REALLY wanna make out or are you just saying what you think I want you to say?" Eld cleared his throat, looking ashamed. "Okay. Come here then." But Eld couldn't move- so Gunther closed the gap between them, caressing his face whilst stroking his lower back slowly. Gunther brushed his lips against his cheek and smiled. "you're nervous-"

"Shut up."

"Just relax."

"I am." Eld snapped between his teeth. "Stop stalling." Gunther's lips lingered teasingly over Eld's. "Damn it, fine you stubborn asshole." Eld forced Gunther against him, crashing his lips coldly into his- but it didn't take long before Eld eased into it. Gunther felt as though he could just melt into Eld's arms. For a guy who had never kissed another guy before- he was a natural. It felt right. No, it felt more than right. This was it. Just in a kiss, Gunther knew he wanted to be with Eld forever. It wasn't just a crush anymore- it was love. Eld was feeling a spark igniting now as the kiss continued on and neither one of them had any intention of breaking it- because it would be too soon. Though they knew they had to stop eventually, that wasn't something they were going to trouble themselves with now.

"Um..." Gunther managed to gasp as Eld encased his lower lip with his, biting softly. Gunther's hands gently wove into Eld's hair, undoing the tie so that his blond hair fell over his shoulders. "You're...really cute." Gunther groaned.

"Cute?" Eld looked horrified suddenly. "How dare you. I'm a man. Men aren't cute. We're sexy."

"Oh...s-sorry. You're totally sexy"

"Damn straight. And don't you forget it...Oh and um, you're..." Eld swallowed hard.

"Don't strain yourself. I know it's difficult, just take it one step at a time-"

"You're hot." Eld blurted out, this time more confident with his confession. Gunther blinked, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment.

"I am?" Gunther asked quietly.

"You act like no one's ever told you that before." Gunther's lowered his eyes, seemingly weakened by the compliment, then confessed timidly

"No one ever has."

...

Woods...miles of woods surrounding them.

A formation- they were running for their lives from something; A Titan- though it was a Titan unlike anything Petra had ever seen. There was a boy with them and then a white flash.

Gunther

Eld

Oulo

Ever her...

Consciously, she knew...they were dead.

_But it's just a dream...a really bad dream._

Yeah...that's it. She didn't bother waking Levi after she had jolted upright, gasping and sobbing softly. She let him continue sleeping soundly beside her knowing that he'd protect her no matter what- All of them, so there was no point waking him just so she could hear what she already knew. But before slipping back into unconsciousness, she thought of trees- but one in particular. She wondered why. Perhaps she as just overtired. It couldn't have meant anything. So she nuzzled against the warmth and protection of her lover, reassured and safe again, then smiled softly.

_What a pretty tree- _she thought before dreaming of better things.

**Stay tuned- For stage one of Oulo's epic revenge. It starts with a party...and leads to mushrooms, closets, purple hair, oranges, dinosaurs, prison, handcuffs and plenty of traps to walk into. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry it's taken me so long to update. In the process of moving house- it's hectic central over here. But here's a little something for you. **

Petra hadn't slept this well in a long time. She awoke, completely refreshed, which was an unfamiliar feeling since learning she was pregnant. She expected to see Levi sleeping beside her, but it looked as if he hadn't made it to bed at all. The space was cold beside her and she sighed, knowing Levi had been just as stressed and utterly terrified as she was. She rolled out of bed, stretching her arms over her head as she headed for the bedroom window. It was a beautiful day...but something was off about it. It may have had something to do with Oulo pacing back and forth outside, looking panicked and then full of himself again. He must have been having another one of those arguments with himself- which he tended to have out loud. As always Petra wasn't even faintly curious. She got dressed and headed downstairs into the dining hall, expecting everyone to be there waiting for her infamous coffee. She pushed against the door and it skidded a few inches out until stopping abruptly. Something was in the way. She pushed harder and heard a grunt.

"Hello?" She called out, pushing with all her might against the door until there was enough room to squeeze through. The sight was horrific-

It looked as though a tornado had hit the room, leaving everyone and everything strewn across the floor and over the table.

"What the hell?" She glanced downward, kicking Eld's shoeless foot. He grunted again.

"5-teen more minutes-"

"Eld, wake up!" She shook him by the shoulders and his eyes opened lazily.

"Hey sweet thang." Eld offered a stoned smile and Petra gasped, unable to control herself as she smacked him across the face. He jolted upright, alert and holding his cheek in pain. "GAH! PETRA, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Eld, you promised you'd never do this again!" Eld's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're stoned!" he cocked a brow.

"I am?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jinn!"

"Girl, don't you raise your voice at me...Seriously, I'm hungover as fuck-"

"What happened here?!" Eld glanced around, unsure himself.

"Holy shit, what a mess." Eld grumbled darkly, then smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll get this cleaned up. The Captain..." Eld trailed away, his eyes widening gradually with every second that passed.

"Eld?" Petra's tone was threatening. "Where's Levi?" Eld cringed, swallowing hard.

"Don't get mad-AHHH DON'T HIT ME!"

"Tell me or I'll tell everyone that it was YOU who raided Commander Pixis' alcohol cabinet-"

"That was years ago!"

"And about the time you put Nair in Keith's shampoo bottle? I'm sure once hearing that Eld Jinn was the cause of his sudden baldness, he'll have a field day kicking the shit outta you-"

"Damn it, Petra I didn't know he'd go completely bald!" he pouted. "Just a little bit-"

"Tell me where the Captain is or I'm going to tell him as soon as he's found that you were the one who-"

"FINE! Last time I saw him he was running naked through the woods." Petra blinked, her mind grappling with the concept of their Captain running aimlessly through the woods with no clothes on, and Eld- being so completely unphased by it like it was a normal thing for him.

"Sorry what?"

"Uhm...I'm pretty sure I was clear. The Captain stripped down and ran into the woods completely naked yelling at the top of his lungs about dinosaurs trying to eat him because he was an orange...Idiot, dinosaurs don;t eve like oranges. Everyone know that-"

"And you didn't go after him?!"

"Of course not! You never disturb someone who's tripping on mushrooms- oooohhhh, I really shouldn't have said that. SHIT."

"Tripping. Mushrooms?"

"Precisely."

"Where the fuck did he get mushrooms from?"

"Uhhh...funny story actually-"

"Eld?" Petra and Eld glanced over at Gunther as he slid his uniform jacket from over his face slowly. "Wh-what happened?" he winced as he attempted to move, then gave up, groaning to himself in pain and misery. "I don't remember a damn thing."

"Well you drank a whole bottle of absinthe like it was water."

"WHERE. IS. LEVI?"

"Chill Petra...There are like, 1000 more relevant questions to be asking right now...Like why is there a goat here? And why is it spray painted?" Petra and Gunther lifted their heads to the corner of the room where a goat stared straight back at them, spray painted neon pink. "Oh, and here's an even better question...why is your hair purple?" Petra stared back down at Eld, and then Gunther, as if for a translation.

"What are you talking about?" Eld and Gunther switched nervous glances.

"You look like an eggplant." Eld flashed a wide grin. "Like, a cute eggplant-"

"HEY!" Gunther smacked Eld's leg, glowering sharply.

"Aw come on, you're way cuter." Petra blinked. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that either..."

"Your sexual preferences are the least of my concerns because right now, the captain is somewhere out there thinking he's an orange being chased by dinosaurs!"

"Wait seriously?" Gunther snorted. "Shit, that's intense. Hey, where's Mike and Hanji?"

"Over here." Mike answered darkly, peering over the other end of the table, disheveled and frustrated.

"Yeah, where are your clothes?"

"The goat ate em at some point..." Mike glared at the corner of the room, where the goat stared straight back at him. "Bastard."

"UGH!" Hangi let out an exasperated growl, emerging from the floor with a sheet wrapped around her. "Please tell me we didn't do it..." she pleaded to Mike, who looked back down at her with a soft smile.

"We totally did it. And you totally loved it." Hanji lit up red with anger.

"I told you we're best friends! Best friends can't sleep together!"

"Shaddap and kiss me, my nerdy one." he stealthily swooped down, his lips fitting together perfectly with hers, and for a moment, she was lost in it. But that moment came and went swiftly and her eyes bugged with shock as she shoved him off.

"Do that again and I'll..." she trailed away, licking her lips slowly. She couldn't deny that he was a really good kisser. Better than any boyfriend she ever had- better than Erwin. "Hold up, where's Erwin and Petra why is your hair purple?"

"You look like an eggplant." Mike informed darkly.

"Yes, we all know I look like an eggplant. And Levi's tripping on Mushrooms. and the commander has disappeared and there's a fucking neon pink goat wearing a bowtie."

"No way, I didn't even notice the bowtie, now that's classy" Petra glared down at Eld as he wiggled his toes happily. "Let's name him Walter Eisenheimer."

"Eld, seriously shut up." Petra paced back and forth in a panic, half of it due to Levi currently undergoing a psychedelic experience and the other half of if due to the fact that her hair was fucking purple. "I swear when I get my hands on the idiot who did this, getting eaten by titans will look like a freaking rainbow unicorn holiday!"

"Easy there eggplant." Mike grabbed his clothes that were strewn around his feet and covered himself as he turned the corner of the table. Hanji cocked her head to the side, fantasizing over the flawless body she never imagined Mike having. This only pissed her off more.

"Alright..." She thankfully had plenty to occupy her mind with. "Let's go find the Commander and mini me." Petra glowered.

"Don't call him that."

"Hey, here's a question..." Gunther looked around, got distracted for a moment by Walter Eisenheimer's staggeringly impressive bowtie, then remembered his original question. "Where's Oulo?" His question summoned a prolonged silence which was soon broken by the dark cackling of Oulo himself. They heard the door slam and lock behind them and then an echoed voice.

"Not so fast..." The voice began. "I wanna play a game."

"Oulo?"

"Yes...IT IS I! For years you have all laughed at me- humiliated me...well now, I shall do unto you the pain you have done unto me."

"Holy shit, Oulo where the hell are you? This isn't funny!"

"You have two choices...either. You admit that you are all inferior to me and apologize to my greatness... and Eld does all my chores for a month and addresses me as his highness- master will also suffice...or, you play the game. The choice is yours." The echo dissipated to nothingness and everyone immediately turned to Eld.

"Fuck. No."

...

Levi dipped his thumb in the mud then smeared a streak on either cheek before tying what once was his shirt around his forehead.

"Ninja orange..." he proclaimed to himself then cautiously glanced over the hedge of bushes he was hiding behind for that dinosaur he had managed to outrun. "It's time." he sharpened his stick, then placed it between his teeth. The hunt was on. He was going to catch this bastard once and for all. there was no way he was going to be eaten by a dinosaur- no way in hell.

He would prevail

He would conquer

He would reclaim the throne as take his rightful place as the Orange king.

It was his birthright

His destiny.

_To be continued..._


End file.
